


The Second Miracle

by Kyouryokusenshi



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s09e10 Providence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Season/Series 09, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouryokusenshi/pseuds/Kyouryokusenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During and Post Episode. What ran through Scully's mind before and after she found her baby amongst the ashes and rubble. There are so few fanfics out there that explore what happened post providence, so here's my attempt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: The Second Miracle

Author: Kyo 

Rating: PG-13 

Spoilers: Providence 

Summary: During and Post Episode. What ran through Scully's mind before and after she found her baby amongst the ashes and rubble. There are so few fanfics out there that explore what happened post providence, so here's my attempt. 

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. You know who their rightful owners are. I'm just borrowing, I promise I will give them back soon. :-) 

As Scully's car came to a skidded halt, she nearly threw herself out of the car and began running until she and Reyes witnessed an explosion in the near distance. Not long after, a large, bright object rose up and into the sky. "No," she whispered as she watched the remains of what kept the ship hidden burn to the ground. 

Tears threatened her eyes. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder that could only belong to Reyes, who looked afraid of Scully collapsing right then and there. Her thoughts were scattered, but she felt herself racing towards the rubble, on some sort of blind faith that her son would be there, unharmed. She couldn't escape the accusing voice inside of her head. 'If only I would have loved and accepted him regardless of what was different about him " tears blinded Scully as she furthered on her journey with Reyes. 

'I'm so sorry, Mulder, I lost our miracleour precious babythey took him from us," the voice continued. She nearly lost her feet beneath her before Reyes gripped her arm. "Dana," she started. Before either of them were able to say anything further, Scully heard a familiar cry in the near distance of the rubble and ashes. "William," she cried weakly, her voice breaking, almost afraid her ears may have been betraying her. When she heard the cry echo once more, she looked over at Reyes, as if for some sort of confirmation. 

Reyes looked back at her and then towards the rubble and when the cry sounded the third time; Scully took off running straight ahead. A moment later, she was rewarded by the sight of a small blue bundle lying amongst the cool earth before them. "Oh, god!" she cried as she frantically threw herself towards the squalling baby, who appeared to be unharmed. She hurriedly scooped him up and into her arms. "Oh, sweetie," her voice broke as she analyzed his baby blanket, which was soiled with dirt and ash. 

She was vaguely aware of Reyes nearing her side as she continued to analyze her precious baby, needing to assure herself he was unharmed. Once she was satisfied, she began placing incessant kisses on the baby's face and head, almost smothering him with unconditional love and affection. She felt Reyes' comforting hand on her back and the other on her baby's head. She knew this woman whom she had come to consider her best friend, was just as worried as she had been about the baby, the first and only baby Reyes had delivered into this world. Scully had long since stopped caring if anyone saw her emotions. Burying her head into the blankets, she began to sob softly. For what seemed like an eternity, she cried for coming so close to losing her baby, for not accepting him as her mother said she should have, for her uncertainty of being able to protect him and for Mulder. 

She was vaguely aware of what followed. All she could remember was Monica driving them back home along the long, lonely road as she sat in the back seat, crying and holding William who was also still crying. Once they arrived back at her apartment, Monica walked with them inside. Scully was still clutching the baby to her breast, never once loosening her grip for fear of losing him again; one of her last connections she had to Mulder. 

The baby seemed to have calmed some as they entered her apartment. She had yet to clean the nursery which had been stained with Agent Comer's blood. It was painful to remember how close her son had come to being killed. She couldn't believe Mulder was dead, she wouldn't. She had so many things she needed to tell him, needed him to know. 

Their silence was broken by the ringing of Reyes' phone. Almost robotic and trance-like, Scully took the baby away to clean him up as Reyes' answered the phone. Scully was about to confiscate the blanket when she opened it further to reveal it's personalized lettering, "William Scully Mulder." She clutched the soft fabric in her hands, unable to bring herself to throw it away when she remembered Mulder had gotten this blanket for William before he had left. The thought brought tears to her eyes as she neatly folded the fabric and placed it in the hamper to be washed. 

She cooed at William when he fussed as she began to change his baby clothes, which were also dirty. She also changed his diaper and only minutes later, had him in a fresh set of clothes. Scully was about to bring him back into the living room, before he began to cry. Not long after, he made a rooting motion with his mouth to indicate he was hungry. Scully didn't want to think about how long it had been since he had been fed as he still survived mainly on breast milk. 

She sighed as she unbuttoned her blouse and bra before guiding him to her nipple. Her breasts were heavy with milk and nursing him would help alleviate some of the extra weight. She could hardly believe he was nearly three months old. It had been only a little less than three months since Mulder had left. Once she heard Monica hang up the phone, she used her pinky finger to break the suction William had on her nipple. William began to fuss, indicating he wasn't finished with his meal, but she needed to know who Reyes was on the phone with. "Shh, it's okay sweetie," Scully cooed. Just then, she heard a knock on the door and told Monica it was okay to come in. 

When Monica moved further into the room, Scully was placing William in his bassinet next to her bed. "Are you okay, Dana?" 

Scully nodded. "Yeah, I think so," she whispered. "Who called?" 

Monica swallowed and couldn't help but smile. "It was BradJohn has made a full recovery and is being released tomorrow." 

Scully smiled; grateful the man who had risked his life to protect them both would be okay. She owed everything to him. She didn't know if she could forgive herself if the outcome were any different. Suddenly, tears began to make their way down her face again and Monica moved closer to place her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Are you going to be okay by yourself, Dana?" 

Scully nodded slowly, trying to regain composure. "Yeah, it's justuh," she stopped. 

Monica could sense there was something Scully wasn't telling her. "What is it, Dana?" 

Scully shook her head slowly. "Nothing, it's justuhI'm pregnant." 

Monica was unable to hold in a gasp at Scully's sudden revelation. Her eyes went wide with shock. It took her a moment to process this information before she could ask the obvious. "Mulder?" 

Scully nodded, unable to keep the tears at bay. "I don't know what to do, Monica. How can I bring another child into this world when I cannot even guarantee the safety of the first one, how do I know they won't try and take this one from me, also?" she placed her hand on her still flat, but slightly rounded belly. 

"Oh Dana," she whispered. 

"I don't know if I can do this alone, Monica. I can't do this without him," she confided. 

"Does anyone else know?" Monica whispered. 

Scully shook her head. "No," she whispered. "No one else can know until Mulder knows." 

Monica nodded. "You don't believe what that man said, right? You don't think he's dead?" 

Scully nodded. "I need to believe he's alive, Monica, if not for my sake, then for his children." 

"You've got to get to him, Dana, he has to know." 

"I know." 

Monica smiled. "I'm going to check on John, but I will be back later tonight. I don't think it's a good idea for you or William to be left alone right now." 

Scully hated to admit it, but Monica was right. As much as she needed some privacy, she had to think of what was best for William and her unborn baby first. "Okay," Scully managed. 

Monica smiled once more. "I'll be back soon, okay Dana?" Monica slipped out of Scully's bedroom and out of her apartment. Scully paused, looking down to find her hand still protectively over her abdomen. She looked over at the bassinet to see William sleeping soundly. She moved closer to the crib and gently stroked the baby's cheek. "Don't worry, you're safe now, my sweet William. Mommy will never let anyone take you away ever again," she whispered, also in an attempt to reassure herself. Could she ever really promise him that? 

Scully sighed and went into the kitchen to retrieve her laptop. She brought it back to her bedroom and set it on the desk that was beside her bed. A minute or so later, she was on the internet and checking her e-mail. Spam, a few e-mails regarding work, nothing new from Mulder since the train incident. Using an e-mail address with her old dog's name, she would sometimes converse with Mulder over e-mail. However, this e-mail would be a painful one to write. 

In the "to" line, she put trust_. She began to type. "Dearest Mulder, I know the last time I asked you to meet me, I put your life at risk. Please understand that I'm not doing this for me, but for William. He has demonstrated "abilities," Mulder, "abilities" that I do not quite understand or comprehend. It is because of these abilities that there are so many people who want him, Mulder, alive or dead. Everyone thinks you're dead, but I have to hope and pray that you are still alive and well. They tried to take him from us, Mulder, and you have to understand how difficulthow painful it is for me to admit that I almost lost him. I worry for his safety and continue to question my ability to protect him alone. I can't do it without you, Mulder. There is something I need to tell you, but I need to tell you in person. It's wonderful, but at the same time, terrifying news. It cannot wait. I love you, 

-Dana 

As Scully clicked send, she heard William start to whimper inside of his bassinet, almost as if he were sensing her distress. She made a move to turn off the computer and changed into her pajama clothes before attending to him. "Shh," she cooed. She knew that sometimes it was inevitable for her to comfort him alone when she knew he wanted his father. "Don't worry; you will see your daddy again soon."geovisit();


	2. Chapter 2

As weeks passed, Monica would stay overnight with Scully and William. Scully did not want the FBI involved any further as she knew there were people working within the FBI that she couldn't trust and that were in fact, working against her and Mulder. It pained her to admit she even felt wary of Skinner as he had been stroking the egos of Deputy Director Kersh and the others.

Since William's kidnapping, she decided to take some time off of work. Not only to watch over William, but to also ease the stress during this pregnancy. Her doctor had strongly recommended it due to the difficulty of her last pregnancy as she suspected this would also be another high risk pregnancy. Thankfully, the morning sickness was not nearly as bad as her pregnancy with William, but she still felt fatigued and had occasional vaginal discharge which her doctor had assured her was normal.

She sighed as she remembered her first trip to the doctor when suspecting that she was pregnant.

"Congratulations, Dana, you're pregnant again!" she beamed.

Scully wore a look of utter shock as her mind took a moment to process those words. Her mouth gaped open and it must have been that way for a while as the doctor spoke again. "Dana? May I ask what option you are considering next?" she asked gently.

Tears of both fear and excitement suddenly flooded her eyes as realization kicked in. "I, uh…" she trailed off, unable to finish. Scully knew what the doctor meant when she said "her options". For a screaming second, she contemplated plan "B", but that thought was gone as fast as it came. Her hand instinctively searched for the small mound of her stomach and she instantly detested herself for thinking those thoughts. It wasn't fair to the child she carried within her, he or she deserved the right to life, no matter how frightening the world really was. It also wouldn't be fair to Mulder, whose child he shared 50% of his DNA with. He had a right to know before she made any such decision.

"I'm going to have the baby," she answered without question.

The response elicited a smile from the doctor. "I'm glad to hear it. I'm going to write some prescriptions for you. In the meantime, I want you to rest as much as possible to prevent any complications that you had with William. You're a medical doctor and I'm not going to tell you what not to do as we've already been through this not too long ago." The short blond haired woman placed a hand gently on Scully's arm. "And, Dana, in about a little more than a month, I can tell you the sex of the baby."

Scully managed a smile and nodded. "Thank you," she whispered.

Monica had left early that morning to go home before she went in to work and Scully's mother was on her way over to spend the afternoon with her daughter and grandson. As each day passed, she grew to believe that it was true, that Mulder had been killed…and she felt herself in the same predicament she was in a year ago, alone and pregnant.

As she watched William in his bassinet, she began to let the tears flow. If it were true, she couldn't give up one of her last connections to Mulder. As if sensing her fear and sadness, William began to whimper. Scully slowly moved towards the bassinet and the squirming baby. She gingerly reached inside and picked him up. "Shh, sweetie, it's okay," she cooed.

She held the baby tightly to her chest as she cried silent tears with her baby.

A few minutes later, she heard a knock on the door and set William back inside his bassinet. She opened the door to see her mother, who was immediately worried at Scully's expression. "Dana," she whispered. "Are you okay?"

Scully bit her lip. "Yeah, I'm fine," she whispered, moving aside and letting her mother walk into the room.

Once the door was closed, Scully knew what was coming. Her answer was usually satisfactory to everyone else, but she always knew that her mother could see through her like glass. She knew things only a mother would know about her child, like she knew about William or she assumed she would soon know about her own daughter. She was not certain, but for some reason, she liked to think that this baby would be a girl. She was suddenly struck with sadness as she remembered Emily, the girl she became close to in such a short time, only to have death to take her short life away.

Maggie Scully's face was grim, she knew her daughter too well to believe that statement. "You're not fine, Dana, I'm your mother and you know that answer isn't going to sit with me," she began somewhat sternly as if she were scolding a child, but continued in a chiding manner. "Dana, sweetheart, you know you can tell me anything."

Scully looked away as her mother seated herself on the couch. Before getting comfortable, she reached for her still crying grandson in his crib and held him to her chest. A moment after hesitating, Scully seated herself next to her mother. She sighed. Scully couldn't bear to look at her mother. She was ashamed of herself, for not being able to protect her son and uncertain of being able to protect the child inside of her. Scully stared straight ahead. "They took him, mom. I failed as a mother to protect him," she whispered as a tear made its way down her cheek. "If Mulder were here," her voice broke as she looked over at William whose cries settled into slow whimpers. Maggie looked over at her daughter. "We wouldn't have lost him," she finished, looking away as more tears slid down her cheeks. Although she made a quick attempt to wipe them away, her mother pulled her closer.

"Oh, Dana," she whispered. "How can you say that, you are a wonderful mother to him and I know that you would do anything to protect him."

Through the tears, Scully looked into her mother's eyes. "You told me to love him and raise him, in spite of everything. But I couldn't, I didn't. I needed answers. I let them take him from me. It's my fault," she choked out. "If only I would have listened, loved him and raised him as you said, none of this would have happened!" she covered her face and began to cry.

Maggie set the baby back in the crib and slid her arms around her shaking daughter. She knew her daughter well enough that no words would ever be good enough to change her daughter's mind. All she could do was love and support her. "Oh, Dana sweetheart," she felt tears in her own eyes. She held her daughter tightly and gently smoothed her hand over her head to console her. "It's going to be alright," she whispered soothingly.

A moment later, Scully pulled back. "No, no it's not, Mom. Mulder's gone, he's dead," she explained everything Agent Comer had told her.

"You don't believe that, Dana, I know you don't," she insisted.

"I sent him another e-mail, Mom, it's been two weeks and I still haven't heard from him. Oh Mom, he would have responded by now, especially if he knew what happened!" she cried.

As Scully's voice rose, William began to whimper in unison with his mother's cries.

"You need to have faith, Dana. You need to believe Fox will come back to you, he always has. He has to be alive."

"I can't just take this on faith anymore, Mom, I need to see him. There are things he needs to know!" she pleaded.

Maggie gave her daughter a look. "What things, Dana?" she prodded.

Scully looked away.

"You've always been so secretive; Dana, but certainly you can tell your mother."

After a moment, Scully turned to her mother, wearing a mixed expression of fear and happiness. "I'm pregnant," her voice broke before she began to sob again.

Maggie gasped and stared at her daughter in shock. "Oh, Dana baby. My baby is having another baby," she began to cry.

Scully allowed her mother to pull her into a comforting embrace. She cried for what seemed like an eternity. She thought about how Mulder take the news. Would he be happy, afraid or both like she was?

Finally, Scully pulled back and Maggie placed her hand on her daughter's abdomen. She was just barely showing, but at this rate, she wouldn't be able to hide that little belly for too much longer. Scully looked down at where their hands were on her stomach, but she only wished it was Mulder's hand next to hers. "So are you going to let me in on what you think the sex is this time, Dana, or is it going to be another secret of yours?" she teased.

Scully couldn't help but laugh. "Well, I won't know for at least another month, but I would like to think it's a girl. I cannot explain it, but I also don't want to call it and 'it' either. I wanted to find out with Mulder on my next visit, but-"she broke off, unable to continue.

Maggie looked up at her daughter. "Don't give up hope, Dana, you can't. Fox will come back to you, to William and to this baby," she rubbed at her daughter's small bulge.

Scully sighed and decided to confide to her mother her worst fear. Mulder wasn't around and she had to confide in someone, so it may as well be her mother. "Mom, when the doctor told me I was pregnant and asked me what my choices were, I hated myself for thinking I could easily terminate the pregnancy."

Maggie looked at her daughter openmouthed. "Dana," she started.

"It wasn't because I didn't want her and I so very much want to have this baby, but Mom, how can I raise another child with all that has happened with William? Mulder isn't here and I cannot protect her alone. It would be selfish of me to put my own wishes first. I have to think about the type of life this child will have."

Maggie sighed. "Let me tell you something, Dana. When I had you, Missy and your brothers, your father wasn't always around because of his work. I had four children and it was the most difficult, but rewarding job I have ever had. When I thought I couldn't do it anymore, I woke up each morning to each of your smiling faces and realized that I wouldn't change motherhood for anything else in the world. You are strong, Dana, and I know you will find a way, you need to have faith; you just have to believe." Scully gasped and through her mother's eyes, she saw Mulder staring back at her.

"I want to believe," she whispered.

To be continued…

A/N: R&R Please!


	3. Chapter 3

As weeks passed, Monica would stay overnight with Scully and William. Scully did not want the FBI involved any further as she knew there were people working within the FBI that she couldn't trust and that were in fact, working against her and Mulder. It pained her to admit she even felt wary of Skinner as he had been stroking the egos of Deputy Director Kersh and the others.

Since William's kidnapping, she decided to take some time off of work. Not only to watch over William, but to also ease the stress during this pregnancy. Her doctor had strongly recommended it due to the difficulty of her last pregnancy as she suspected this would also be another high risk pregnancy. Thankfully, the morning sickness was not nearly as bad as her pregnancy with William, but she still felt fatigued and had occasional vaginal discharge which her doctor had assured her was normal.

She sighed as she remembered her first trip to the doctor when suspecting that she was pregnant.

"Congratulations, Dana, you're pregnant again!" she beamed.

Scully wore a look of utter shock as her mind took a moment to process those words. Her mouth gaped open and it must have been that way for a while as the doctor spoke again. "Dana? May I ask what option you are considering next?" she asked gently.

Tears of both fear and excitement suddenly flooded her eyes as realization kicked in. "I, uh…" she trailed off, unable to finish. Scully knew what the doctor meant when she said "her options". For a screaming second, she contemplated plan "B", but that thought was gone as fast as it came. Her hand instinctively searched for the small mound of her stomach and she instantly detested herself for thinking those thoughts. It wasn't fair to the child she carried within her, he or she deserved the right to life, no matter how frightening the world really was. It also wouldn't be fair to Mulder, whose child he shared 50% of his DNA with. He had a right to know before she made any such decision.

"I'm going to have the baby," she answered without question.

The response elicited a smile from the doctor. "I'm glad to hear it. I'm going to write some prescriptions for you. In the meantime, I want you to rest as much as possible to prevent any complications that you had with William. You're a medical doctor and I'm not going to tell you what not to do as we've already been through this not too long ago." The short blond haired woman placed a hand gently on Scully's arm. "And, Dana, in about a little more than a month, I can tell you the sex of the baby."

Scully managed a smile and nodded. "Thank you," she whispered.

Monica had left early that morning to go home before she went in to work and Scully's mother was on her way over to spend the afternoon with her daughter and grandson. As each day passed, she grew to believe that it was true, that Mulder had been killed…and she felt herself in the same predicament she was in a year ago, alone and pregnant.

As she watched William in his bassinet, she began to let the tears flow. If it were true, she couldn't give up one of her last connections to Mulder. As if sensing her fear and sadness, William began to whimper. Scully slowly moved towards the bassinet and the squirming baby. She gingerly reached inside and picked him up. "Shh, sweetie, it's okay," she cooed.

She held the baby tightly to her chest as she cried silent tears with her baby.

A few minutes later, she heard a knock on the door and set William back inside his bassinet. She opened the door to see her mother, who was immediately worried at Scully's expression. "Dana," she whispered. "Are you okay?"

Scully bit her lip. "Yeah, I'm fine," she whispered, moving aside and letting her mother walk into the room.

Once the door was closed, Scully knew what was coming. Her answer was usually satisfactory to everyone else, but she always knew that her mother could see through her like glass. She knew things only a mother would know about her child, like she knew about William or she assumed she would soon know about her own daughter. She was not certain, but for some reason, she liked to think that this baby would be a girl. She was suddenly struck with sadness as she remembered Emily, the girl she became close to in such a short time, only to have death to take her short life away.

Maggie Scully's face was grim, she knew her daughter too well to believe that statement. "You're not fine, Dana, I'm your mother and you know that answer isn't going to sit with me," she began somewhat sternly as if she were scolding a child, but continued in a chiding manner. "Dana, sweetheart, you know you can tell me anything."

Scully looked away as her mother seated herself on the couch. Before getting comfortable, she reached for her still crying grandson in his crib and held him to her chest. A moment after hesitating, Scully seated herself next to her mother. She sighed. Scully couldn't bear to look at her mother. She was ashamed of herself, for not being able to protect her son and uncertain of being able to protect the child inside of her. Scully stared straight ahead. "They took him, mom. I failed as a mother to protect him," she whispered as a tear made its way down her cheek. "If Mulder were here," her voice broke as she looked over at William whose cries settled into slow whimpers. Maggie looked over at her daughter. "We wouldn't have lost him," she finished, looking away as more tears slid down her cheeks. Although she made a quick attempt to wipe them away, her mother pulled her closer.

"Oh, Dana," she whispered. "How can you say that, you are a wonderful mother to him and I know that you would do anything to protect him."

Through the tears, Scully looked into her mother's eyes. "You told me to love him and raise him, in spite of everything. But I couldn't, I didn't. I needed answers. I let them take him from me. It's my fault," she choked out. "If only I would have listened, loved him and raised him as you said, none of this would have happened!" she covered her face and began to cry.

Maggie set the baby back in the crib and slid her arms around her shaking daughter. She knew her daughter well enough that no words would ever be good enough to change her daughter's mind. All she could do was love and support her. "Oh, Dana sweetheart," she felt tears in her own eyes. She held her daughter tightly and gently smoothed her hand over her head to console her. "It's going to be alright," she whispered soothingly.

A moment later, Scully pulled back. "No, no it's not, Mom. Mulder's gone, he's dead," she explained everything Agent Comer had told her.

"You don't believe that, Dana, I know you don't," she insisted.

"I sent him another e-mail, Mom, it's been two weeks and I still haven't heard from him. Oh Mom, he would have responded by now, especially if he knew what happened!" she cried.

As Scully's voice rose, William began to whimper in unison with his mother's cries.

"You need to have faith, Dana. You need to believe Fox will come back to you, he always has. He has to be alive."

"I can't just take this on faith anymore, Mom, I need to see him. There are things he needs to know!" she pleaded.

Maggie gave her daughter a look. "What things, Dana?" she prodded.

Scully looked away.

"You've always been so secretive; Dana, but certainly you can tell your mother."

After a moment, Scully turned to her mother, wearing a mixed expression of fear and happiness. "I'm pregnant," her voice broke before she began to sob again.

Maggie gasped and stared at her daughter in shock. "Oh, Dana baby. My baby is having another baby," she began to cry.

Scully allowed her mother to pull her into a comforting embrace. She cried for what seemed like an eternity. She thought about how Mulder take the news. Would he be happy, afraid or both like she was?

Finally, Scully pulled back and Maggie placed her hand on her daughter's abdomen. She was just barely showing, but at this rate, she wouldn't be able to hide that little belly for too much longer. Scully looked down at where their hands were on her stomach, but she only wished it was Mulder's hand next to hers. "So are you going to let me in on what you think the sex is this time, Dana, or is it going to be another secret of yours?" she teased.

Scully couldn't help but laugh. "Well, I won't know for at least another month, but I would like to think it's a girl. I cannot explain it, but I also don't want to call it and 'it' either. I wanted to find out with Mulder on my next visit, but-"she broke off, unable to continue.

Maggie looked up at her daughter. "Don't give up hope, Dana, you can't. Fox will come back to you, to William and to this baby," she rubbed at her daughter's small bulge.

Scully sighed and decided to confide to her mother her worst fear. Mulder wasn't around and she had to confide in someone, so it may as well be her mother. "Mom, when the doctor told me I was pregnant and asked me what my choices were, I hated myself for thinking I could easily terminate the pregnancy."

Maggie looked at her daughter openmouthed. "Dana," she started.

"It wasn't because I didn't want her and I so very much want to have this baby, but Mom, how can I raise another child with all that has happened with William? Mulder isn't here and I cannot protect her alone. It would be selfish of me to put my own wishes first. I have to think about the type of life this child will have."

Maggie sighed. "Let me tell you something, Dana. When I had you, Missy and your brothers, your father wasn't always around because of his work. I had four children and it was the most difficult, but rewarding job I have ever had. When I thought I couldn't do it anymore, I woke up each morning to each of your smiling faces and realized that I wouldn't change motherhood for anything else in the world. You are strong, Dana, and I know you will find a way, you need to have faith; you just have to believe." Scully gasped and through her mother's eyes, she saw Mulder staring back at her.

"I want to believe," she whispered.

To be continued…

A/N: R&R Please!


	4. Chapter 4

Scully opened her eyes to a bright lit room. Suddenly, her memories came flooding back and she silently prayed and hoped it all had been a horrible nightmare. She closed her eyes again before re-opening them. Then she heard a voice across from her. "Scully?" Although the voice didn't belong to the person whom she longed for, the tone was nevertheless warm and reassuring.

Realizing she was in a hospital room, she jumped up and clutched her pregnant belly. Skinner was immediately at her side pressing her back into the bedding. "Take it easy, Scully, you've just been through a horrible ordeal," he prodded.

With striking realization, she moved her hands away from her belly.

Skinner managed a small, but sad smile. "Scully…Dana, its okay. I know. Your baby is fine. "

Scully opened her mouth in horror. "No, it's not okay," she yelled. "How did you know and how can I trust you after everything you've done to us?" she demanded.

Skinner stood back and sighed. In the corner of his eye, he could see her instinctively moving her hands back to cover her belly in a protective gesture. This was not unfamiliar to him. He sighed and decided that he'd better come clean. Otherwise, she'd never trust him.

"Dana, I know things that neither you, Agent Doggett or Reyes know about. And if I were to speak them, I would be putting all of our lives at risk. I'm not working with them, Dana, but at this point, I cannot retaliate either. They'd kill me if I did!" he insisted in a harsh whisper.

"Who are 'they'? The same 'they' that killed Mulder?" her voice broke.

Skinner watched as tears streaked her face. She placed her hands over her face almost as if in an attempt to conceal her emotion from him. "Dana," he whispered. "He's not dead."

This caused Scully to bolt up with a start. "What?" she demanded. "Where is he, where's Mulder?"

Skinner sighed. "He's in the ICU, Dana, but he's in critical condition-" he paused, waiting for some sort of reaction, unsure whether or not he should continue.

Scully gasped. "I have to see him!" she pleaded.

Skinner felt an odd sense of De Ja Vu wash over him as Scully spoke those words. "You can't…not right now."

As Scully moved from the door, Skinner blocked her attempts and when she threw up her arms, he grabbed her shoulders, gently but firmly. "Dana!" he started to whisper harshly before lowering his tone.

"Dana," he whispered. "He was shot on the right side of the cerebral cortex. The bullet shattered part of his skull; it's amazing that he's even still alive…" he trailed off waiting for her reaction.

Her lips trembled and she looked away as tears filled her eyes. "What did his doctor's say?" Her voice was shaking and unsteady.

Skinner sighed. "He's in a coma and they are not sure when…or if he'll recover."

As Scully took a moment to process this information, she eased herself back onto the hospital bed. Her face displayed a variety of emotions as this news sunk in. "Tell me, tell me who did this to him!" she pleaded in a frantic whisper.

Skinner momentarily looked away, as if he were at a loss for words. "I don't know, Dana. I do know that they are the same people who took William, to fulfill this…this prophecy."

When Scully remembered the attack on William, her head shot back up. "Where's William?"

He reached out to touch Scully's shoulders. "Don't worry, Dana, he's fine. He's with Monica."

Scully was momentarily flooded with relief and then immediately recalled last night. "He's not safe here, Walter. You need to let me see him."

Skinner nodded. "I know; Doggett is making sure he's guarded around the clock."

However, Scully's fears weren't alleviated. "How do we really know those guards are who they claim or appear to be?"

"Dana, we've taken every possible precaution, you have to trust me," he said gently.

Suddenly feeling tired and weary, Scully nodded. "I need to see him."

After hours of unbearable waiting, Scully was released from the hospital. There were several tests performed on her to make sure the baby was okay. She only had a few minor injuries from the broken glass. A bandage was placed on the side of her forehead and her left arm was wrapped in tape and gauze. Mulder's doctors finally allowed her to see him on the condition that she was the mother of his children. Although she could have pulled the "sad and pathetic looking" pregnant widow, she had to be careful about who she revealed her pregnancy to.

She moved passed doctors and nurses who gave her questionable stares. She just nodded and headed to Mulder's bedside vigil. A moment later, she was left alone at Mulder's side. His head was bandaged almost completely, leaving his face uncovered. At his side, were many life support machines in which he was attached to. Suddenly not caring whomever was in the room, she allowed herself to let out the sobs she had been holding in. "Oh god, Mulder," she cried dropping to her knees at his side, allowing tears to fall.

She grasped his hands tightly, only to find that they were ice cold. Using both her hands, she rapidly began to rub warmth into them. Suddenly in doctor-mode, she began to adjust the blankets on his bed to make sure he was warm enough. The thin bedding material did nothing to afford any warmth to his cold body. In one of the cabinets, she found a folded comforter which she added to the layers already on Mulder's bed. She was able to find a chair and pulled it beside his bed. Not long after, she felt another rush of tears coming. "Mulder, can you hear me? Please, give me some sign…some sign that you are okay, please," she felt herself repeating over and over.

Scully studied his face for what seemed like an eternity. When there wasn't even the slightest hint of movement, she started to cry again. "I'm sorry," her voice broke. "I never meant to put your life in danger; I've been doing that a lot lately…putting everyone else's lives in danger just so I can fulfill my own needs. I know you've just started to realize it, but John is a good man, Mulder. He ended up in a coma, just like you, risking his life trying to protect William. I owe him everything." She looked down.

Subtle movements were making their presence known and Scully absently placed her hand over the small curve. "You have to come back to us, Mulder. I can't do this without you. I know you were just trying to protect us, but I am scared, Mulder. I fear for you, for William and the baby. I know you can hear me, so please…hold on," her voice broke as she placed a kiss to Mulder's hand.

A moment later, Doggett appeared in the doorway, hesitant and unsure of making any further movement. Scully turned at the movement in the doorway and stole a quick glance at Mulder before deciding to retreat with Agent Doggett.

"How is he?" he asked.

Scully looked away. "No change," she whispered.

Doggett swallowed as he studied her. She had dark circles under her eyes and there was no doubt the last meal she had been before they had gone to meet Mulder. "Let me buy you lunch?" Doggett insisted.

Scully sighed, but reluctantly nodded. "Yeah, I'm starving." She felt guilty for going so long without eating anything.

The as they made their way to the cafeteria, they passed a tall gray-haired man who appeared to be in his sixties. With dawning realization, Scully remembered the interrogation in Kersh's office…about the space ship rubbings and about shooting Agent Comer. She didn't know him well…or at all for a matter of fact. There was just something about him that just didn't sit well with her.

Their eyes met as they passed in opposite directions and Scully's eyes followed him as he continued his way down the hall.

"Agent Scully?"

Scully turned around to meet Doggett's inquiring gaze.

"Do you know that man?"

With a quick glance back over his shoulder, he looked back at Scully. "Him? I don't know him personally, but he's been working with Kersh for the last few months or so. Why do you ask?"

Once again, she glanced down the hall to see the man take a turn down the corridor. "I don't know, there's just something about him that I don't trust."

Doggett nodded. "I'll keep an eye on him."

After they paid for their lunch they sat down at a quiet isolated table to eat. Only moments later did they see Monica approaching them, carrying William.

Scully nearly jumped out of her chair at the sight of them. Monica smiled when she saw Scully's eyes lit up. "Say hi to mommy," Monica cooed as she handed the baby over to his mother.

It was the first time she had seen the baby since the other night. "Oh William," she whispered, drinking in the sight of her baby son. He had a small bandage on his forehead like she did, where the glass must have pierced his skin, but other than that he appeared to be just fine. Suddenly feeling emotionally overwhelmed, she bit her lip to prevent herself from having an emotional breakdown in front of her trusted friends.

"Don't worry Dana, he's just fine," Monica said sensing Scully's discomfort.

Scully nodded as they both took a seat at the table. A waiter was kind enough to bring a highchair for them upon seeing William. The three of them sat in silence over lunch until Monica spoke again. "How, how is he?" she asked reluctantly.

Scully looked in Monica's direction and averted her gaze to keep the tears at bay. She had only eaten part of the turkey sandwich, which had still been a chore for her to eat. "I don't know," she whispered.

Monica nodded, looking over at John. "Your mom is coming by shortly," she began to explain.

Scully almost let out a small gasp. She hadn't told her mother anything about seeing Mulder and Scully knew she would be upset that she didn't tell her she was going to meet him. She was a 'Scully' of course.

Instead, all Scully could manage was. "Okay."

After they had finished most of their food, Scully realized that she hadn't questioned them about what EXACTLY happened the other night. John could sense she was troubled. "Are you okay, Agent Scully?"

Scully looked over at William who had been watching them intently the entire time. "Tell me," she began. "Tell me what happened the other night."

"Dana," Monica started, not feeling like this was the time or place to talk about it. Scully wasn't having any of it. She wanted answers now.

John sighed. "We were waiting in the car for about twenty minutes before we saw men appearing in the corner of our eyes. They neared the Lone Gunmen's headquarters. As far as we're aware, no one else knows of their whereabouts," John started and looked over at Monica, silently asking her to continue.

Monica turned form John to Scully. "It was a bit suspicious, especially during that hour of night. We tried to approach them. We know they want Mulder dead and there was nothing that was going to stop them. Although we know these "super soldiers" cannot be stopped, we had to do something to protect all of you. So, they were momentarily distracted by John and I. When we shot, one of them kept moving towards us."

John looked over at Monica. "That was when he did something we didn't expect, pull out a gun. Since their ways of killing are a bit, uh, 'tactless', that was unexpected. But he obviously wasn't a man. He couldn't be killed, Dana. He fired, twice, in a single illuminated window which only you and Mulder could have been in. Then Monica pulled out a long syringe looking object and was able to pierce him in the base of the neck. I still to this day don't understand how it killed him, but he seemed to just collapse and deteriorate in front of our very eyes. But whatever it was, the others were gone in seconds. We rushed over to where we thought you were and that's when we found…" John looked sadly over at Scully, unable to continue.

Scully just nodded. "It's okay, I needed to know. Do you have any idea who these men could have been?"

John shook his head. "No, but I could have sworn some of them looked familiar."

Scully nodded. "We have to protect Mulder. They'll stop at nothing to kill him, since the attempts on William failed."

Monica nodded. "Don't worry, Dana, we got everything covered."

Several hours later, Mulder had been moved to a regular room. The doctor's couldn't predict how long he would remain comatose. It could be days, months, years or even forever. There were steady brain waves to indicate functioning, but there were so many other areas of that had been damaged. It was only more cost efficient to move him into a regular room to make way for other patients.

She held William in her lap, as silent tears streamed down her face. The baby fussed the entire time. She sat so close to the hospital bed that William was able to reach out and touch his father's hand. Each time she witnessed this movement, she burst into a new set of tears. When no movement emitted from Mulder, William would start to whimper. It broke her heart that William already started to understand the concept of death.

"Mulder," Scully started. "I brought William with me today. I know you gave your life to protect us, but we still need to Mulder. Your job isn't finished. Our babies' lives will always be at risk when you aren't with us. I can't live like this, Mulder. Please, come back to us." Her voice broke.

"Dana?" called a voice from the doorway.

Scully gasped as she did not hear the door to the hospital room open. She turned to see her mother standing in the doorway. How long had she been standing there?

"Dana, sweetheart," her mother prodded.

"Oh, Mom," her voice broke, unable to keep the tears at bay.

Moments later, Maggie was next to her daughter, embracing both her daughter and her grandson. Scully momentarily tensed. She expected her mother to be angry, angry for this being another one of her secrets. Although Maggie wasn't happy about the situation, she knew her daughter needed support, not a lecture.

Instead, she gently rocked them both and whispered, "Shh, its okay sweetheart, I'm here."

Scully allowed herself the indulgence of her mother's presence and comfort. Maggie Scully put up with a lot from her, but she was nevertheless supportive and loving. A few minutes later, they broke apart. Before Maggie could ask her list of questions, Scully explained everything to her. Monica had filled her in on a little when she brought William to visit her after the incident, but left it up to Scully to fill the rest in to her mother.

Much to Scully's surprise, Maggie began to cry tears of her own. "I'm so sorry, Dana. I know you already went through this once, but have to deal with it again is much more than anyone should ever have to go through."

Scully turned to gaze at the machines Mulder desperately held onto for dear life. She shook her head. "How can this be god's plan, Mom? How can I have faith when there are people out there who want my partner and my son dead?"

Maggie studied her daughter's face as she processed this information. Scully continued, averting her gaze. "What little faith I had, disappeared when Mulder left and when these men tried to kill my son," she said tearfully.

Maggie swallowed. "Dana," she started.

"I can't just rely on faith anymore, Mom. I'm going to give birth to another child in a few months and I am running out of time. If I am going to have another baby, I'm going to need to make a decision. It may a decision you or I will not like, but I have to do it for them," she said placing her hand on the swell of her abdomen.

Her mother nodded reluctantly. Although she wanted to know what her daughter meant by "decision", she would have to press further on that subject at another time. Instead she said, "I know, Dana, just don't keep me in the dark when you make that decision, okay?"

Scully nodded. "I know."

To be continued…..

A/N: Sorry it took so long, guys! Had a little bit of writers block and have been so busy with school and work. I'm practically working full time and going to school full time. I'm trying my best to manage my time well and still squeeze in some fanfic reading and writing leisure time! We'll be getting to the good parts soon! I hope this doesn't seem too much like a rehash of season 8, I just love pregnant Scully. As always keep reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5

It had been nearly two weeks since Mulder had gone into a coma. Scully remained his constant bedside vigil, determined to keep him on life support in hope and determination that he would eventually come back to her. The doctor's indication of survival wasn't promising, but as always, she knew he would find his way back to her. He had to, not just for her, but for their children. She gingerly outstretched her hand to curl beneath his, while the other rested on her increscent belly. She instantly had a sense of de ja vu, reminding her she had been in the same predicament a little over a year ago. Despite the situation, Scully could almost laugh at the irony. They had been to hell and back again. Surely they could get through this. A tear slid down her cheek as she watched the life support do all of Mulder's breathing. The large cast looking bandage that covered Mulder's entire face and head was reduced to a smaller bandage just over the gunshot wound.

Gingerly she stood and peeled away the bandage that resided over the wound. She gasped when she noticed swelling that protruded Mulder's stitches. It was infected. It shook her to the core at how badly they were treating him, which was most likely the result of his doubtful return. She hurriedly went in search for some medical supplies, which weren't difficult to locate. When she returned to the hospital room Doggett and Skinner were inside and turned immediately at her approach. Skinner regarded her wearily. His gaze went from the medical kit to her pregnant belly, which was just now showing through her unbuttoned blazer. "Dana, what are you doing?"

Scully gasped under the heat of his gaze and used her free hand to pull her blazer over the evidence. Had she been that careless to let her pregnancy show? Not that they didn't already know, but she didn't want the public to see. She wasn't showing too much, but she was sure anyone could have noticed if they looked closely. "Sir? Agent Doggett, what are you doing here?" she said breathlessly.

Doggett turned and headed toward her. "It's okay, Agent Scully, we just came to check on him. What are you doing with that?"

Scully began to hyperventilate, she felt wary of their watchful stares. She pushed passed them and set the supplies on the side of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Skinner repeated.

Scully turned and regarded Skinner untrustingly. "His wound; it's infected. If no one in this hospital can do their damned job, then I will!" her voice rose, anger evident.

Sensing her stress and level of urgency, Doggett moved closer and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Dana. Calm down."

He knew her pregnancy with William was complicated by their many dangerous cases. This one was coming a close second with everything that's already happened.

"No," she shouted, not out of anger, but out of fear and helplessness, which didn't help the pregnancy hormones. "Everyone else may have given up on him, but I'm not going to. I'll do this myself." Doggett heard a small quiver in her voice, when she spoke that last part.

He turned to Skinner, eyes begging to leave the subject alone at the expense of her pregnancy.

Skinner sighed. "What do you need, Dana?" he asked gently.

Scully tried to force back the tears that ruthlessly made their way into her eyes. Her hand went protectively over her belly. She sighed and proceeded to list off the small list of extra supplies she needed.

Skinner nodded. "We'll make sure this doesn't happen to him again."

Scully nodded and forced a smile as they made their exit.

When she was brought the additional supplies, she numbed the area with a medication of course. Everyone else may have thought Mulder was dead, but she wasn't going to torment him if he still felt pain.

His hair was already growing back so quickly, as she saw it underneath the bandage. She knew the doctors had just about given up hope and she had to continuously fight against them pulling the plug. It wouldn't last though. If he didn't show some indication of life within the next week, they were going to pull it. She knew that this was even higher than the FBI. Someone wanted Mulder dead and they would do anything to make sure that prophesy ended in success. Soon enough, her word would no longer matter.

Once the puss was removed from the wound, she cleaned it carefully and disinfected it before closing it up again. It took awhile, but she stitched it back up and replaced the bandage. She smiled at the thought of Mulder intentionally cringing when she had tried to stitch his wound once before. She laughed and playfully swatted at him with a soaked cotton ball. Just as she had that thought, she could have sworn that she saw his face twitch in response. "Mulder?" she gasped. It was too good to be true. Her heart sank when there was no response. Of course, she knew as a doctor that there could still be involuntary reflexes.

Another tear made its way down her cheek. "Oh Mulder, you have to come back to us!" she pleaded. She felt small flutters inside of her stomach, not exactly kicks yet as the baby was still only about 20 weeks. She rubbed at the small curve. "My doctor said she could tell me the sex of our baby. I'm dying to know. I want so much for it to be a little girl, a little sister for William, but I don't want to know without you, Mulder. Please don't make we wait too long," she let out a yawn.

Glancing at the time and seeing it was already close to midnight, Scully went to lie on the small cot next to Mulder's bedside. There was a set of blankets and pillows brought by Doggett and Skinner, as they knew she was not leaving his side. She hung her blazer and slipped under the blankets. At that moment, she yearned to hold William, her live connection to Mulder other than the unborn baby. She knew Monica was more than capable of protecting him, but it had been a few days since she'd seen him last. Scully felt instantly overwhelmed with guilt. "My baby," she whispered as she allowed her eyes to finally close and felt a darkness envelope her.

In the distance, she could hear waves. 'Where are they coming from?' she thought. Moments later, the darkness dissipated to a light blue. 'Where am I?' A sound of a seagull could be heard, as well as the sound of a child's laughter, children's laughter, she corrected herself. A moment later, she found herself standing next to the ocean. Her feet were warmed by the covered sand. Well, from what she could tell, anyways. Her pregnant stomach was much larger and she could feel sharp kicks delivered to the walls of her abdomen. She smoothed her hands over her belly and drank in the serene atmosphere.

"Scully?"

Scully gasped at the sound of the familiar voice and her heart jumped. "Mulder!" she cried out in disbelief.

The laughter she had heard came from the location in which she heard Mulder's voice. He was beaming at her. He ran up to her and embraced her fiercely. "Oh my god, oh my god!" she repeated until she broke down into tears and sank to her knees.

Mulder broke their embrace to wipe away her tears. "Hey, what's the long face for? I didn't think anyone was that unhappy to see me."

Scully laughed through her tears. "It's a miracle."

Mulder continued to smile. "What do you mean, Scully? Did something happen?"

Scully went on to explain about the shooting and his coma.

Mulder laughed. "Well I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere. Come with me, Scully, let's build a sandcastle together."

Scully reluctantly followed him to the spot he had started on. There were two children with him; a boy and a girl who didn't seem too far apart in age. The boy had reddish hair and blue eyes while the little girl's light brown hair had a reddish tint to it. However, unlike the boy, the girl's eyes were hazel colored.

The boy and girl were giggling as they made final touches on the sand castle. Mulder hurried back to his spot next to them and looked up at Scully, "Come on, help us!"

Scully looked around. "Mulder, they're coming for you. They're going to kill you and if that doesn't happen first, the doctors will pull the plug," she explained urgently.

Mulder, looking untouched by her news just smiled. "I'm not worried about my fate, Scully. I'm happy here."

Scully gasped. "Mulder, you have to fight this. You have to come back to me!" she insisted.

Mulder turned from her to his surroundings. He surveyed the serene atmosphere and turned back to her and smiled. "I don't want to come back, Scully. There's no more pain here, no more spaceships, no aliens, no government conspiracies."

The children blindly continued with their project as if they weren't there.

Scully was stricken. "Dammit, Mulder, what about our children? What about William and our baby?" she cried.

Mulder's gaze dropped from her face to her pregnant stomach, as if noticing it for the first time. "William? Who's that? That's not my baby," he said, indicating her stomach.

Scully's knees suddenly gave beneath her and she slumped to the sand as if she'd just been shot. "No," she whispered. Mulder had no memory of his children?

"What are you saying, Mulder? You have an infant son, William, and an unborn child!" she cried.

Mulder paused, as if searching his memory for something, then turned back to Scully. "No, I don't think so. How can you be pregnant, I thought you were infertile. They stole your ova."

Scully dropped her head into her hands as forceful sobs wrenched through her body. "This is not happening!" she cried. "No!"

All of a sudden, she felt a twinge low in her abdomen and as it progressed upward, it became unbearably painful. She hugged her belly as she started to feel the world spin around her. "No!" she cried. "Please! Oh god, my baby!"

She was vaguely aware of Mulder nearing her side, his voice etched with worry. "Scully?"

"I can't lose this baby!" she screamed. "No, no, noooo!"

"SCULLLLLYYY?" She heard Mulder scream before she was consumed by a dark void.

Scully awoke in the hospital cot right next to Mulder; to several people. She recognized Skinner and Doggett through blurry vision as another pain ripped through her, reminding her that it wasn't a dream. "My baby!" she screamed. "Please, I can't lose my baby!"

She felt herself being lifted onto a prepared stretcher. Doggett touched her shoulder. Through the pain, she was able to see that his face resembled her own. It was etched with worry and fear, possibly because of the reminder of Luke. "It's going to be okay, Dana. I promise. I won't let anything happen to either one of you. I promise," he repeated.

Her dizziness was unrelenting as she felt herself behind wheeled out of the room and down the hall. She looked up at the bright hospital lights through blurry vision. Doggett was at her side as they wheeled her down the hall.

"Hold on, okay? You're gonna be okay."

Scully groaned through tears. "Please, don't let them hurt Mulder or William, please!"

Everything went black.

To be continued….


	6. Chapter 6

For once in Mulder's life, he had no desire to return to the living. The truth he once sought no longer mattered. There were too many people in the FBI who wanted to kill him before he exposed the truth. He had already risked Scully and William to find that truth. What was the point in going any further, Scully, William and their baby were his truth. Nothing else mattered. So why couldn't he remember about the baby? When Scully fell to her knees hugging her pregnant tummy, panic terror and panic seized him instantly. Her baby, no, his baby, there was something terribly wrong. "Scully!" he cried, falling on his knees next to her. He felt himself cradle her against his chest. "The baby," she cried. "Oh Mulder, something's wrong! I can't lose this baby! No!" Before he could do or say anything more, she was gone and he was left alone to the vast shore before him.

Shortly after Scully was wheeled out of Mulder's hospital room, a tall man in dark clad clothing decided to walk into the room. The other agents and staff would be temporarily preoccupied with Agent Scully. The man managed a grin as he stared at the bedside vigil. Only, the man was no longer vigil. His heart began to race as the man in the bed started to convulse. Suddenly afraid of being caught, the man waved a small piece of metal over the wound on Mulder's head. He could hear footsteps approaching, probably the guards. He stole a glance from the doorway to Mulder and decided he'd better make a quick getaway. Mulder's body slowly relaxed and a moment later, he opened his eyes. He was only able to catch a glimpse of the man before he went barreling out of the two story window.

Moments later, two of the posted guards arrived, looking from Mulder to the window. Mulder was fighting the life support that had been taped to his mouth and they immediately called for doctors. Within seconds, several nurses came rushing in along with Agent Doggett and Skinner.

After they removed the life support, Doggett leaned over the not so vigil man. "Mulder?" he asked quizzically. He looked from the guards to the nurses. "How is this possible, this man had no signs of life until now," Doggett yelled.

He could tell the guards and nurses were just as confused. He sighed at the lack of response before turning in the direction of their stares. The window right next to the bed was left ajar. Doggett positioned himself next to the window and peered down, nothing. How anyone could have survived the fall, let alone escape, he could not fathom. He saw nothing but the vacant street below.

Monica had been with Maggie Scully when she received the news from Agent Doggett. She tried not to make eye contact with Mrs. Scully, who was already concerned and wondering who the phone call came from. She knew however, that there was no getting information passed this woman. Her daughter must take after her. "Monica," John started. "I think Dana is having some complications with her pregnancy. She was having abdominal pain," Doggett sounded worried and she could hear the urgent voices of medical staff in the background.

Monica swallowed; she tried to keep her focus straight ahead. "Is she alright," she tried not to sound panicked. She earned a worried glance from Maggie Scully. "Who is it, it's my daughter isn't it," her voice sounded shaken. Monica slowly turned towards Maggie's questionable gaze, still talking to Doggett. "There's more," Doggett continued. "Scully had been yelling Mulder's name in her sleep, before she cried out about the baby," Monica listened. "And?"

"You know I'm not much for this paranormal mumbo jumbo, but Mulder regained consciousness," Doggett finished. Monica let a gasp escape her lips. As if sensing her shock, Doggett sighed. "Don't ask me how it happened, but he wants to see Scully and his baby."

"I'll be there soon," Monica responded before hanging up the phone. She turned to Maggie, who looked down at William whom she was holding and then back to Monica. "It's my daughter, isn't it? Something's wrong," she said, her voice almost shaking. Maggie felt a sudden chill and she thought of her other unborn grandchild.

Monica swallowed, unsure of what to say to Dana's mother. Maggie forced back the tears before she continued. "Is she and the baby okay?"

Monica nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure they'll be fine, Mrs. Scully. She was having some abdominal pain, but thankfully she was in the right place. They're treating her right now," Monica tried to assure her.

Maggie nodded, staring at little William who was cooing at them; obviously oblivious to the turmoil his parents were in. "I have to see my daughter," Maggie insisted.

Monica nodded. "Let's go."

Shortly after Scully was taken to the emergency room, a doctor had come out and told Agent Doggett the diagnosis. He was grey and balding and wore a poker faced mask.

"Is she going to be alright, sir?" Doggett asked urgently.

The doctor nodded slowly. "She and the baby will be okay," he started.

Relief washed over Doggett at this news, but he sensed there was more.

The doctor sighed. "Her stomach is being pumped," he paused "It appears as if she were poisoned. Accidentally or on purpose we aren't sure of yet. Do you know anyone who could have done this?" the doctor was reeled speechless on how someone could have done this to a pregnant woman.

Doggett shook his head, his mind reeling with everything that had been happening in the last twelve hours. "No, but I sure as hell am going to find out." His gaze turned from the doctor to Monica who was walking in with Mrs. Scully and William.

The doctor walked away as John walked towards them. Seeing Mrs. Scully's panicked expression, he gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "Mrs. Scully," he started.

Maggie Scully was practically in tears. "Agent Doggett, please tell me my daughter and her baby are going to be okay."

John nodded slowly. "They're doing everything they can, Mrs. Scully. Don't worry; they are going to be okay."

Maggie nodded and looked up at him through tear filled eyes. "Tell me, how did this happen?"

John sighed, turning his gaze to Monica, not sure what effect this news would have on Dana Scully's mother. "They," he cleared his throat. "She was poisoned. How? We're not entirely sure; they are still running more blood tests to find that out as we speak."

Monica placed an arm around Maggie's shoulders as the older woman battled a fresh set of tears. She only nodded. "I'm not leaving until she's awake," she vowed.

John nodded and turned away as he phone started to ring. "Excuse me,"

"John Doggett."

"Agent Doggett? It's Skinner; they've transported Mulder into a regular hospital room. It's amazing. The man took a bullet to the head and his wounds are healing rapidly. Not even the doctors can explain it. He was on his death bed."

Doggett glanced back at Monica and Maggie Scully who took a seat in the waiting room. "Well, he's amazed us with returning back to life once before."

"I think this time is different. I think he had some help."

"From who?"

"We're not sure; we're still trying to figure that out."

"Well, keep me posted."

"How's Scully?"

Doggett sighed. "Someone poisoned her."

"What?" Skinner demanded. "How and who?"

"They are still running more tests to be sure, but they're going to be okay. That's the important thing."

"Watch over her, I'll have some guards assigned to her hospital room."

"Will do," Doggett responded before hanging up the phone.

Mulder opened his eyes to see nothing but a dimly lit white room. He winced at the pain penetrating through the side of his head. All of a sudden, he recalled talking to Scully at the Gunmen's headquarters and then shouts and several shots were fired. He touched the side of his head to feel that the wound on the side of his head was mostly healed.

He let out a gasp as he remembered what had woken him and instantly recalled the dream he had with Scully. He could still recall her words in the back of his mind. "Please, please don't let anything happen to my baby!" The image of her cradling her baby and her face contorting in pain almost killed him. All of a sudden he felt himself pulling away the wires and sheets that bound him to the bed. "Scully!" he almost cried. He had to get to her. He felt an overwhelming sense of urgency. Something was terribly wrong and he had to get to her. Before he completed his task, Skinner emerged and was baffled at the sight before him. "Mulder? What do you think you're doing? Sit down!" he ordered.

Mulder made no move to follow Skinner's orders until the taller man pushed him back onto the bed. "Are you crazy, do you have any idea what you've been through?"

"I need to get to Scully. She needs me, the baby needs me. Let me go!" He tried to push past Skinner, but it was futile. He was too weak to combat the stronger man. "Mulder, calm down."

"No, there's something wrong! Please!" Skinner was appalled at how frantic Mulder was.

"Mulder, it's okay. She's going to be okay, how…how did you know?" he asked skeptically.

Mulder closed his eyes. "She came to me, in my dreams. All of a sudden she doubled over and shouted about something being wrong with the baby. That part, I know was real. I could feel her next to me, at my bedside vigil. Please, sir, tell me where she is!"

Skinner sighed and placed his hands on Mulder's shoulders. "Alright, Mulder, I will. Please calm down first." Mulder nodded.

"Mulder, you were shot. You almost didn't make it. In fact, the odds were very much against you. I know you've escaped death before, but this is incredible. Someone must have helped you; do you recall anyone being in your hospital room besides Scully? Before you woke up?"

Mulder shook his head. "No, I can only remember being woken by Scully, where is she?"

Skinner sighed. "She was poisoned," he started. This only seemed to alarm Mulder even more, but Skinner placed his hands on Mulder's shoulders and pressed him back down. "But she's okay, Mulder. She and the baby are doing fine."

"Who did this to her?" he growled.

Skinner shook his head as he sat next to him. "I don't know, Mulder, but we're doing everything we can to figure it out, they're running some tests right now."

"Let me see her, please," he begged.

Skinner looked at him and sighed. "You're not supposed to leave the hospital bed, but given your condition, I probably can convince the doctor otherwise."

Mulder nodded as Skinner walked with him to the elevator, trying to be as discreet as possible. When they arrived at Scully's room, Skinner told the guard to let Mulder in.

"I don't think she has woken yet, but she's doing fine," Skinner assured.

Mulder looked over at Skinner who nodded in response. Mulder walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

What he saw brought tears to his eyes. Scully was turned away from him, her eyes closed and a hand rested on her increscent belly subconsciously. He moved to sit next to her and clasped her hand gently with his own, careful not to disturb the IV equipment. "Scully," he whispered.

Of course, he didn't expect an immediate response as she must have been on a lot of drugs. "Scully, I'm not sure if you can hear me, but I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry that I didn't come back to you right away when you needed me. I only thought of myself and I'm sorry for that," he felt tears in his eyes as he gazed at her distended stomach.

Gently, he reached out and cupped his hand over belly. He was rewarded with small movements coming from within. He sighed with relief. The thought that someone had tried to kill her and the baby filled him with rage. "I'm going to kill the bastard that did this to both of you," he whispered.

A moment later, Scully stirred. "Mulder?" she whispered groggily.

He moved closer, his hand never leaving her belly. "Yeah, I'm here, Scully. It's okay."

She looked at him skeptically. "Mulder? How? How is it possible, I thought I'd lost you, you were shot and were in critical condition. How?" she demanded.

Mulder shook his head. "I don't know, Scully, but I remember that you came to me, in my dreams. You told me that you needed me and wanted me to come back. I was foolish and didn't listen. I only thought of myself, but then you collapsed on me, you were in severe pain and terrified of losing the baby."

Scully gasped as those memories flooded back to her. Her hands instinctively went to cradle her belly. "My baby," she cried. "Something's wrong with our baby!"

He gingerly placed his hands on her shoulders. "It's okay, Scully, you're both fine," he whispered as he caressed her belly. She seemed to relax as he reassured her. "What happened to me?"

Mulder frowned, not wanting to be the one to disclose this information, but he had to. "You were drugged, Scully, poisoned. Your stomach was pumped, but you are going to be fine, I promise."

Scully gasped in horror and Skinner chose that moment to walk in with the doctor. "Dana," he started. "You're awake, how are you feeling?"

Feeling imposed upon, Mulder pulled away, but his gaze never left Scully.

"My stomach hurts a bit and my throat feels dry, but other than that I think I'm okay."

Skinner and Mulder waited as the doctor explained in further detail what he thought had happened and that they were running more blood tests.

"Do you have any idea of when this might have happened?"

Scully shook her head and then it dawned on her. "The hospital food, I ate with Agent Reyes and Doggett at the food court."

Skinner looks at Mulder and the doctor before making a quick exit. The doctor gasped. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

To be continued…

A/N: Please R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Mulder watched as Skinner left the room, his attention back to the women he loved. "I'm sorry I wasn't here again," he said as he ran his hand protectively over her belly.

Scully watched him, yes she'd missed him and it always seems to happen with them that they are away from each other when they really need to be together. "I'm going to start handcuffing you to me so you never leave again," she teased as she rested her hand over his.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you coming on to me Agent Scully? I don't think Skinner would like to know what you do with those cuffs outside of work." He winked at her.

She couldn't help but laugh. "Like he doesn't do the same thing," she shook her head.

"Now that, I REALLY don't want to know." He leaned forward and kissed her.

She returned the kiss and hugged him. She then pulled back some and checked his injury. "You're healing quickly."

"That's what they say." He rubbed her back some.

"How is that even..." she paused.

He could tell she was thinking about something. "What is it, Scully?"

"The artifact, it has healing properties. I've witnessed it! It's the only way you could heal fast. I don't recall anyone being in the room with us though. Maybe there's something on the cameras," she said.

Mulder nodded. "I'll have Agent Doggett look into it."

Scully sighed. "But we have to get out of here, Mulder, we're not safe here. I'm afraid for you and William and for us."

Mulder nodded. "All I need is the doctor's approval, but where to, Scully?"

"I don't know Mulder; do you have some place in mind?"

Mulder looked at her for a moment. "One, but we would have to stop someplace first before we leave. It was said to be once that if anything where to happen, to take the package and leave. There should be a note inside with all the information." He took a hold of her hand. "We'll be okay, Scully. Don't worry. As soon as Agent Doggett returns, I'll have him look into the cameras and then we'll be on our way."

Skinner was standing outside the door. Apparently, he couldn't trust anyone but himself to protect the two agents. He knew he had to get them out of here and secure new identities; it was the only way to save them. He sighed as Agent Doggett approached him. "Assistant Director?" Skinner nodded. "How are they doing?"

Skinner sighed. "Okay for now. They aren't safe here, Agent Doggett. I'm going to have to get them out of here, all of them."

Doggett eyed him skeptically. "How are you going to go about doing that, sir?"

"I know some friend's of Mulder's. We need to do this before it's too late. Can you stay here while I'm gone? You and Agent Reyes take turns?"

Doggett nodded. "Sure thing, sir."

Skinner was glad that Agent Doggett and Reyes would help him keep an eye on Mulder and Scully. Pulling out his cell phone he headed towards the main lobby of the hospital. He called a number he wasn't used to calling but he was good with numbers, so he remembered it.

Frohike was looking up information about the conspiracy on the Water Gate scandal when the phone rang. He looked over and saw Langley turning on the tapes to record before answering it.

"Lone Gunmen newspaper, Langley speaking," he said as he had a note pad ready for any new information that came in.

"It's Skinner, I need you to turn the tapes off... we have a 1013," he knew that it was for road conditions, but it was also Mulder's birth date and they knew if it had to do with him, they'd use that.

Langley did as was told. "What's it this time," he asked.

Frohike knew something was up. He walked over to him to try and listen.

"Attempts made upon and need new locations and information on all," he spoke in code.

"Consider it done." Langley was good with codes.

Byers was just walking in from the other room and when he saw them writing down stuff in a hurry, something big was going on. He walked over and saw the note pad. His eyes went wide as he looked at them. Crap, it was all starting now.

"Thanks guys. I'll be over soon," he said hanging up the phone and heading back up to the hospital room.

Langley hung up and looked at Frohike and Byers. "We have work to do," he said as he handed the paper to them so they knew what they talked about.

Frohike walked over and pulled up their pictures. He then pulled the drivers licenses. "What names should we give them?"

Langley was getting ready to hack into the data base to change everything. "How about, William M Holder for Mulder... and Katherine S Holder for Scully? We'll make them married."

Byers raised an eye brow at the names. "Really? Wont that be noticeable?"

Langley looked at him. "Shouldn't."

Frohike piped in. "What about William though?"

Langley thought about it for a moment as he was typing away making sure everything was in order. "Charles M Holder?" He shrugged looking over at his friends.

Byers nodded as he also started with their social security cards. "Works for me... just hope they like their names."

About thirty minutes later, Skinner arrived at the Gunmen's lair and knocked.

While proceeding to look at the video camera, Frohike asked. "Who is it?"

"Walter Skinner, expecting someone else," came the distorted reply on the screen.

"Alright, alright. I guess I can make an exception," he replied as he proceeded to unbolt all the locks on the door.

Skinner almost could have grinned at the three stooges standing in front of them, staring at him like he just arrived from another planet.

"You going to invite me in?"

Frohike quickly stepped aside. "Of course, what kind of idiot do you take me for? In case you were wondering, Langley is the idiot. Took him forever to get the information we needed."

Langley threw up his arms. "Hey now, while you were busy with your thumb up your ass, I was doing all the work. I'll let you do it next time."

Skinner looked questioningly from Frohike to Langley and then to Byers.

Byers rolled his eyes. "Sorry about this," he whispered. "Don't mind them. We got everything you need. From driver's licenses and passports being sent up to overseas checking accounts. Flight and transportation arrangements are currently being set up. We're also figuring out a way to get their stuff out of their apartments and safely transported to them."

Skinner nodded. "Thanks for the help, guys."

Skinner took the information the guys came up with and as he was leaving their place he glanced down at them. He shook his head. 'Really? They made them married?' He smiled and continued to his car. He looked at the other set of information and laughed. "Niagara Falls, Ontario Canada? Guess its better then timbucktwo," he said more to himself then anything.

After Skinner left and the door was closed Langley looked at Frohike. "If I was Skinner, I would have arrested you," he teased. "You know he could have done it."

"If you where Skinner, you'd be bald... Shut UP," Frohike said back to him and went to work at finding out how to get their things shipped to them with out no one knowing.

Byers piped in. "I would have arrested you both," he said and left it at that.

Skinner arrived back at the hospital and headed up to their rooms, glad to see both Agents', Doggett and Reyes sitting out front of the room. "Thanks, no one has been here have they?" Skinner asked.

"Nope, I did leave for a moment when Mulder asked me to look at the tape to see if anyone was in his room before this all happened," Agent Doggett said.

"What did you find?" Skinner wanted to know.

"You're not going to believe this," he said handing him a picture they printed out from the tape.

To be continued…. Please R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

Skinner took a look at the papers. "Oh wow, that's the guy Scully saw!"

Doggett nodded. "I was thinking so. Your turn, sir."

Skinner glanced around before whispering. "Well, I was able to secure each of them new identities. The next step is to book their flight, they aren't safe here anymore."

Monica walked back from the restroom to see John and Skinner talking. "What's going on?"

John looked over at Monica. "I got the evidence, he got them new lives. Now we have to get them out of this hospital."

"May I ask where to?" Monica inquired.

"Not yet, Agent Reyes, but soon. It's not safe."

She nodded as he continued. "I need to make one last phone call; can you guys work on getting them released?"

They both nodded. "And another thing, Scully's mother can't know, not until we have them safely relocated."

Skinner left the hospital and drove back to work. He walked into his office and saw Kim, much to his relief.

"Kim," he whispered. "I need you to do me a favor."

She looked at him and nodded when she saw the worry in his face. "Anything, sir."

"I know it's been a bit late for introductions, but call me Walter."

Kim nodded, slightly confused. "Can you come into my office?"

Kim reddened suddenly, ashamed for thinking such thoughts. This was her boss, how could she think THAT?

She followed him in as he closed the door. "Security cameras," he mumbled, handing her the identification cards.

"Use my computer and book two one way flights."

Kim looked at the licenses and passports. They were of Agent's Mulder and Scully, with different names. She didn't understand, but she could sense his urgency and decided not to question it.

"I can't be too safe," he whispered. Kim nodded. She knew more the government conspiracy more than she let on. She had been working for him for several years.

"I hope you know I'd never put your job at risk, Kim, but they are in danger. You can't tell anyone about this."

Kim nodded. "I know, I'm just...afraid for them. You get them out of here safely, okay?"

"Agent's Doggett and Reyes are already on it."

Kim sat down at his desk while she booked the flights with the information he had given her, ignoring the sudden hurried beat of her heart.

Skinner was in a hurry to make sure his Agents were out of the country and soon, but didn't want to rush Kim either. He knew she couldn't and wouldn't lose her job. He walked around and stood behind her. He rested his hands on her shoulders.

Kim paused a moment as she was getting the tickets when she felt his hands on her shoulders. She took a breath and click print for the conformation. When the printer kicked in she jumped. "All done sir... I mean, Walter," she said.

He smiled and looked over at the printer, leaving his hands on her shoulders. "I owe you big time Kim, um... say, once this is over with, dinner at my place?" He asked.

Kim smiled, startled. "Um, sure." she hoped she wasn't turning red. "Make sure they get there safely."

Skinner nodded and opened the door, a little startled a few agents were in the room. "Thanks Kim," he said again before hurrying out of his office.

Several hours later, Scully was resting at Mulder's side when Monica came into the room. "Dana, we have to go."

Scully looked at Reyes, puzzled. "Right now? I mean, it's after midnight."

When Reyes didn't respond, Doggett walked into the room. Her heart sank. Something was wrong.

"We have to go, now." Doggett insisted. Reyes set some clothes down at the edge of the bed.

Mulder was suddenly awakened by the commotion. "What's going on?"

Reyes sighed. "Someone tried to get information to this room and past security; we have to get you all out of here."

"We're not going anywhere until you tell me what's happened, where we're going!" Scully insisted, touching her belly protectively.

Doggett touched Scully's shoulder gently, but firmly. "Trust me, Dana. We can't tell you that until we get you out of here, we have no time."

Reluctantly, she nodded. "Where's William?"

"Your mother is on her way right now."

Scully had no idea how to explain to her mother what was going on. She would never be able to hide anything, but she couldn't risk endangering any of them either.

"Please don't let her be in danger," she whispered.

Reyes nodded. "We've got it covered, Dana, I promise."

They left the room to let them change as Skinner approached them.

As Skinner approached, he looked at his Agents. "It's all set. John, I need you to sneak them out the back way. Monica and I will go out the front like nothing is going on. We're meeting Mrs. Scully at a restaurant to pick up William. Monica will then catch up with you about 5 miles out at a hotel parking lot. Then William will be given to them and they are taken to the airport. I'll stay with Mrs. Scully," he said in a hurry. He knew they didn't have much time.

After a few moments, he knocked on the door.

Scully was just sliding her shoes on when she heard a knock. She walked over and opened the door.

Skinner stepped in. "In this bag is everything you need. Don't go over it until AFTER you have William. This will be in about 15 minutes after we leave here if it goes as planned. Any questions use caution when contacting any of us. We'll work it out. No worries. Be careful. John will be right in to take you guys out the back. Monica will meet up with you soon," he said and stepped out.

To be continued…..


	9. Chapter 9

Scully nodded, hoping this wouldn't be the last time she saw her superior. "Thank you," she whispered before he stepped out.

He'd done so much for them and they owed him everything.

Skinner drove to the restaurant with Monica to meet Mrs. Scully. He was glad to hear they made it out and where on their way.

Arriving there, he saw Mrs. Scully and smiled. Right on time, he thought. He parked the car and Agent Reyes and he made it inside.

Mrs. Scully looked from her grandson up the taller man walking over to her. She remembered him from a few years ago. "Mr. Skinner...what's going on?"

"I can't get into that at this time. I'm sorry." He looked over at Monica. "Agent Reyes is going to take William to his parents. It's not safe right now."

Mrs. Scully looked over at Agent Reyes. She couldn't believe she was losing her daughter and grandson. She leaned forward and kissed him. "I love you my dearest William." She knew that something was going on and was glad she put that necklace in his diaper bag. It was a locket, with their pictures in it including hers. She didn't know when she'd see them again, but wanted to be with him somehow. "Be good," she said and handed the bag over to Agent Reyes. "Take care of him, please."

Monica nodded and took the bag. "I will, don't worry." She picked up the car seat that William was in and turned to leave. "I'll call." She told Skinner.

Skinner sat down with Mrs. Scully, making sure she'd be ok through all of this.

Meanwhile, Scully quickly helped Mulder out of the bed and he was able to quickly dress himself for the most part. A few minutes later, Doggett knocked on the door. "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here," Mulder said, letting Scully lead the way. He placed his arm around her waist, prepared to shield her and their baby if necessary. A John peered around the corridors, he made sure to get them out quickly without being seen by too many people. "Skinner had the guys temporarily disable the security systems while we get out of here."

Mulder managed a smile at that. He was definitely going to miss them, wherever they were headed. But he didn't care, Scully and their children were his life and family now, he didn't care if he had to live across the world if they were there. It seemed to take forever to get them out and Doggett repeated the instructions to them that Skinner had given him. They stared at each other for a moment, wondering if they would ever see each other again. Mulder held out his hand to Doggett. "I didn't trust you at first, but you've sacrificed a lot for me, Scully and our children and for that I can't thank you enough."

Doggett shook his head and managed a smile. "Don't mention it and don't talk like we won't see each other again, it's scaring me."

Scully gave Doggett a hug and thanked him for everything. He wrapped his arms around her awkwardly, careful not to squish her belly. "It's what I do, Agent Scully," he whispered. "Now you'd better go, quickly." He ushered them towards a car and handed Mulder the car keys and a bag. "This will have everything you need. Take care, okay?"

Not wasting another minute, they hurried into the car. Doggett watched them drive off before dialing Monica's phone.

Not bothering with formalities after looking at caller id, Reyes spoke immediately. "Was it successful?" she spoke in code. "Yeah, where are you now?"

"At the back lot of the hospital. They left," John told her. "I think we should meet them directly at the airport, we need to get them out of here ASAP."

"I have William; I'll call them and swing by and get you. Then go to the airport." The whole time she kept looking behind her, making sure no one was following them.

Monica made a quick call to Mulder and Scully, hoping they would use the cell phones in the bag given to them.

Scully was startled by the sound of a phone ringing in the bag given to them. "Hello?"

"Dana, there's been a change in plans. Let's meet at the airport."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure, just as a precaution. We'll see you there shortly, I'm picking up John right now and we'll meet you there in fifteen," she said before hanging up the phone.

John waited anxiously for what seemed like hours before Monica pulled up. He quickly got in and that's when he noticed the parked, dark colored SUV not too far behind.

"Shit!" he nearly slammed the door.

"What is it, John?"

At the same time she caught the car in the mirror, and the man in it, he yelled. "There's no time. Go, GO!"

Monica hit the gas and sped out of the parking lot. John kept glancing back as he saw the other vehicle make a move to follow them. Monica made several twists and turns in an attempt to lose them.

He could feel the adrenaline rush through his veins as he breathed. "Thank god we got them out of there before they were caught."

Monica glanced at him worriedly. "Are they still behind us?"

He shook his head. "I don't think so, but they might know where we're headed. We have to get to them before they do."

John called Skinner.

"Sir, they know. We need a diversion!"

"You got it." he replied. He turned towards Maggie Scully's concerned expression.

"Mrs. Scully, I'm going to put you under witness protection until its safe. I will have the men outside escort you somewhere safe until I return, okay?"

Maggie nodded hesitantly. "Okay, you'd better make sure they stay safe."

"I will, he hugged her. I'll let you know soon."

Once they reached the airport, Monica and John switched sides. Monica quickly fetched William from his carrier, along with a bag of his things that would be safe for travel. He looked at William and smiled, remembering Luke. "Be good for your parents little guy, we'll see you soon."

William gave a goofy grin, as if he were oblivious to what was going around him.

"Be careful. I'll drive around and watch and warn you if anyone is coming." Monica nodded and took the necessary items. She went inside in hopes Mulder and Scully would be easy to find.

Skinner got there and saw Monica just as she entered. He looked over and saw a vehicle driving around and figured it was John. He went inside; making sure that Monica was able to give William over to his parents. He acted normal as he paid attention to other people.

Monica looked over and noticed Skinner and nodded. Luckily, she spotted Mulder and Scully in the waiting area, they looked panic stricken. Not wanting to alarm anyone, she casually walked over to them with William as if she were just meeting friends and noticed they already had the carrier with them among a few other things.

Mulder took the bag from Monica and thanked her for all she's done. He saw Skinner in the background and knew they needed to leave now before something happened.  
Skinner was glancing around and saw someone walking towards his three agents. He quickly walked towards him.

Skinner ran to the guy with his gun drawn. "FBI... FREEZE!" He said as he stood his ground. Monica jumped at hearing Skinner scream and she shielded Mulder and Scully with William. She them hurried them towards the gate. "We got this... you guys go!" She said to them as she also pulled her gun and had it ready aimed on the guy Skinner was aiming at.

Mulder and Scully looked at them hesitantly. It only took them a split second to decide they had two children at risk her before hurrying. In the next minute, security personnel swarmed the building and 911 calls were made.

Skinner looked towards Monica as she had his back.  
Monica glanced over her shoulder and saw the small family disappear in the airport. She hoped this was all they had to worry about and that they'd have a save trip.

Moments later, several personnel threw themselves on the impostor, throwing him to the ground. Monica swallowed as she noticed the regularities in his spine. "Oh my god," she whispered as Skinner turned to see where she was looking at. The man looked up at her and she realized in wasn't the one she had seen.

Skinner stared at the man they just apprehended. He looked at Monica in shock. Yes, he's seen things, but to witness it first-hand...was crazy. "We're FBI," he flashed his badge. "We'll take him," he told the cops. He knew if he let them take him, the cops would end up dead. But if Monica and he took him, he was sure they could control him until they got to the Cory.

Monica looked at him, a bit unsure. "Where are we taking him?" she whispered, knowing the man couldn't be killed, unless they had some magnetite.

Skinner leaned over towards her. "The rock Cory... where Scully found the magnetite at," he said to her.

She nodded. "What about backup?"

"John?" He asked. They didn't really have too many people to back them up with.

Monica nodded slowly as Skinner apprehended the guy forcefully. She quickly dialed John's phone number as the security personnel followed them outside. John had made a few rounds around the building and anxiously picked up the phone. "Did they get out safely?" "Yeah, I think so. But someone followed and there might be more where they came from. But we got one and we need your help." Meanwhile, Skinner ordered security to have the building scouted before he called for FBI backup.

John pulled out front and got out of the truck, waiting for them.  
Skinner kept the cuffs on the man and kept a hold of him. He knew this could all go wrong if they put their guard down.

"I called for backup," we will have followers to make sure this goes well. The man stared harshly at them as Skinner allowed John to check for weapons.

"STOP MOVING!" Skinner told him as he tightened his hold on him.

"Who is this guy?" John asked skeptically. "One of them," Monica indicated his neck.

Skinner looked to John. "How fast can u get to the Cory?" He asked.

John shrugged. "Not too long, maybe 20-30 minutes."

Skinner looked at him. "Can you get there in 15? Don't know what he'll do once we leave here."

"Right, since we're FBI, we have special privileges, I forgot," he almost smirked

Monica laughed at John. She knew she was going to miss their friends, but they had business to do if they were going to get them to their destination safely.

A/N: Okay, so I have decided there probably will only be one or two more chapters left. One or two more chapters and an epilogue.


	10. Chapter 10

A few months had passed and everything went as smoothly as it possibly could go. Mulder and Scully stayed in a hotel for a few nights until they found a place to live.

Scully still couldn't get over how this would be her new home. She wasn't that far from her mother, but still far enough being in Canada.

All she knew was that she would gladly sacrifice her old life if she and her family could live in peace. They recently started looking at real estate ads, as owning property in Niagara Falls was

much cheaper than D.C. "Anything you want, Scully," he insisted.

"But, Mulder?"

"No but anything. I have plenty of savings for you to pick just about anything?"

"Where did this money come from, Mulder?" she asked skeptically.

"When my parents passed, they left a large sum for me to do as I please. I don't want to think about where it came from, but I'll be happier knowing it gets us a place to live

and pay for our children's college education."

Scully nodded hesitantly. "I guess I can live with that, but that still won't stop me from working to help provide for my family."

"Deal," he wrapped his arms around her expanded waist and kissed her reverently.

Meanwhile, back in DC.

Monica couldn't get over the fact that they all just barley escaped with their life after they killed one of the super soldiers. She knew not to trust anyone.

She was typing up the report at the office when John walked in.

"Morning," he said to her as he walked over and handed her a cup of coffee.

"Morning and thanks," she said. She kept watching him and as he bent over to pick up a pen that had fallen, she couldn't help but check his neck for any abnormalities. She sighed and took a sip of coffee.

John sat up and saw a strange look on her face. "Were you just checking me out?"

She about spit her coffee all over the desk at his question.

"Um..." she started as she wiped her mouth clean from the coffee."Yeah... you're not an alien... congratulations," she teased.

John sighed. "Uh, thanks...I think," he smiled as he sipped his coffee.

"Anytime."

"I can't believe we did all that, I mean watching that guy explode with the magnetite. It was enough shock for me."

Monica smiled. "See, you really are getting a hang of this job."

"Yeah, I just hope we can manage without Mulder and Scully. We have nine years of their history right in those files."

"Something tells me we'll be just fine."

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Monica."

"Well, too late, you're stuck with me now."

He smiled. "I think I can live with that."

Monica blushed. She knew that they'd be fine with solving cases. After all, they worked on a few without Mulder or Scully. "We'll make do. I'm sure if Skinner didn't think we'd be able to do it... we'd be jobless," she said.

John nodded. "How true."

"Have you heard anything yet?" Monica took another sip of her coffee. He knew she meant Mulder and Scully.

"Nothing yet at least that I know of. Maybe Skinner heard something," he suggested.

"If he's not too busy with his secretary," she teased.

"MONICA!" He was shocked.

"What? I'm just saying... seems like everyone is happy lately."

"Are you?"

"Define happy," she asked.

"Are you happy and in love?" He stared at her.

Monica smiled and touched his face. "Oh John, I've loved you for a long time. I couldn't imagine being with anyone else. I know I'm glad I'm not with Brad anymore even if I do have to work under him," she frowned.

"Good, because I'm not sure I even felt like this with Barb. I'll always love her for giving me Luke, but not the same way I love you. Sometimes you drive me insane, but I love everything about you, Mon," he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him.

"Me too, John," she kissed him.

"I just hope the super soldiers or whatever they call themselves doesn't find Mulder and Scully and I hope that's not the last time we see them."

John loved kissing her and did it once more. "Maybe once everything settles, we can make a trip and visit."

Monica smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah, once we know it's safe for all of us. Let's call Skinner and see if he's heard anything yet."

Meanwhile, Mulder carried the last of their things in from their new car. As he sat down in the chair, he sighed. "Glad you finally found a place. Can we rest now?" he teased and then as she walked by him pulled her down onto his lap.

Scully rubbed circles over her expanded belly, feeling sorry she couldn't help Mulder. She couldn't risk lifting anything, even small things. He belly was so big she couldn't see her feet anymore. Make that swollen feet. "Sorry, Mulder. I told you we should have some of it delivered."

He rested his hand over hers. "It's okay," he kissed her. "Why don't you and Will go rest. I will call and let them know were safe." He stood to walk inside with her, carrying the car seat. He really didn't want her to carry anything and William was getting so big. He rested his hand at the small of her back as he walked slowly to match her growing waddle. He thought it was cute, but mentioning it would be dangerous territory.

He smiled as they left. He pulled out his new cell phone and called skinner. He couldn't wait to finish the call already so he could lay down with his family and enjoy it without being threatened.

"Skinner," came the familiar voice.

"Hey Skin man, what's up? Just wanted to let you know things are going great out here."

Skinner shook his head and laughed. "Well, it definitely sounds like it. The guys are working on getting the rest of your stuff to you via UPS. And we went ahead and rented out your apartments. I bet the people who rented them would be baffled at all the history there."

"Don't tell them... I mean if you want to keep getting the rooms rented out," he laughed.

"I just wanted to let you know we are settled and doing ok right now. I'll email you the address later. Right now it's been tiring. I'm going to head to bed right now though. I just wanted to thank you for all your help. Everyone's really."

"No problem, Mulder. I have let Scully's mom know that you are both safe. We'll do our best to make sure it stays that way. I think Agents Doggett and Reyes are doing a fine job on the X-Files."

"That's good. I trust them finally. Took a while, but they both seem to have what it takes for The X Files Unit."

"I can't do much from here, but if you have questions about a case, I could give some lead way... just don't tell Scully... she'll freak out. Speaking of which, I'm going to go join her. She's been tired lately. I'll send pictures, she's beautiful pregnant and I can't wait until our daughter gets here. It shouldn't be long now," he smiled. "Don't waist another moment alone... It's a better life when you have a loved one. I'll talk to you later."

Skinner smiled. "Thanks Mulder and about Kim, we're having dinner tonight, but keep that to yourself."

"About time!" Mulder replied. "Treat her right. I'll talk to you later."

Skinner laughed. "You know I will and have fun, stay out of trouble."

"I'll try," he laughed and hung up. Mulder took that opportunity to run up the stairs.

Scully was sitting on the bed with William next to her. She was so glad they were finally able to get some real rest lately. She had her eyes closed, but heard the footsteps getting closer to the bedroom.

Mulder stopped in the doorway and smiled. Motherhood really suited her. She knew she would beg to differ, but her huge with his child was a huge turn on for him.

Scully could feel him looking at her. She turned her head a little and looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Sometimes I envy that little guy," he grinned as he watched her breastfeed.

She laughed. "Well, they belong to you for other things." She winked at him.

"I know, but not every few hours. I'd be one lucky guy," he laughed and sat next to her. "I love you, Scully."

"I love you, too," she said and finished feeding William and then rested him over her shoulder as she burped him. "So... did you get a hold of Skinner?"

"Yeah, they are getting the rest of our stuff here by UPS and our apartments were rented out."

"And, he's going on a date with Kim," he finished.

"Good." She smiled and then she laughed a little. "Really? About time."

"I know, tell me about it."

"Good for them."

"I was thinking Scully...I don't think I can be celibate for too much longer and we won't be able to do anything for a while after the baby comes so…" he grinned.

Scully blushed." Oh yeah?"

She rocked William and looked down at him. "I think it's someone's bedtime." She looked up at Mulder. "Night daddy," she said to him. She leaned forward. "I am going to put William down. I'll be to bed in a few minutes." She kissed him.

Mulder grinned. This must be his getting lucky cue. "I'll be right there."

He went to their master bedroom, eager to make love in their brand new home and bed they now shared. He dressed down into a sexy black Speedo and lay in bed, still grinning.

Scully walked around the room as she rocked William to bed after she changed his diaper. Once he had his eyes closed, she smiled and laid him in bed. "Sleep tight, sweet William." She patted his chest and then went to the bathroom and freshened up. A few minutes later, she walked into the bedroom wearing a sexy nightgown.

"You're not asleep are you?" she asked as she walked over to the bed.

Mulder opened his eyes and smiled even wider. "No, just imagined when you would be coming in here, although my imagination can't even do me justice to what I'm seeing right now," he stood up and pulled her close to him, kissing her belly. "They sure make sexy lingerie for pregnant women these days."

"I'm not sexy," she said looking down at him. "I'm fat."

"You're not fat, you're pregnant and I love it. I can't imagine anything sexier than you carrying my baby." Mulder felt his erection straining against his thong. "Do you need me to prove it to you?" He grinned.

She looked down and smiled. "I can clearly see the evidence for myself." She bit her lip. "But who would have thought... we would have been blessed with 2 miracles?" She smiled. She didn't let it show but she was THRILLED to be carrying another child.

He smiled. "I know me, too. I'm glad I'm the lucky guy who gave it to you."

She smiled and kissed him. "I'm glad, too." She ran her fingers through his hair.

He began to kiss her chest. "This is going to be okay, right...I uh, don't want to hurt you, or the baby..."

She sighed, enjoying the feel of his lips on her body. "You know, Mulder, it's perfectly safe and fine for us to have sex. I can in all reality have sex until my due date. It's good to keep the muscles of the vagina walls to stay in shape and lose. Helps with the birth." She smiled at him, hoping that wasn't too much information to ruin the mood.

"Good to know, Doc." he cupped her breast with his hand and began to tease her swollen nipple. He felt himself harden at the sight of her bigger breasts. "I really could get used to this pregnancy thing, I can't tell you how turned on I am right now."

"Well, don't count on baby 3. Remember, we thought William was our miracle... and then we were blessed with this one, I don't think it'd happen again. So enjoy this body while you can." She smiled as she let her hands trail down over his shoulders to his back. She then moved closer so she was straddling his legs.

"Well then, I'd better take full advantage," he whispered sliding his hands reverently over her belly and down to her wet folds.

Sighed and tilted her head back. "Oh, Muldeerr," she moaned. "Sorry Scully, but I don't think Mulder Jr. can wait too much longer," he said and she knew she wasn't referring to the baby. "I'm ready," she whispered and the wetness he felt on his fingers agreed with her. She helped his straining erection out of his thong and eased onto his length. She gently eased back and forth as much has her pregnant belly would allow. She leaned over to ease the weight of her belly on his stomach as he held her hips in position, moving in sync with her. He moaned. The last time he experienced this was how she got that huge pregnant belly.

It couldn't seem to last long enough before he felt her join him in release. Scully couldn't deny even this late in her pregnancy; he made her feel absolutely beautiful and attractive. She'd waited so long for this. She sighed as she eased back onto her side. "I've waited so long for that Mulder, we need to do this more often, especially before the baby comes."

He placed his hand on her belly and moved to kiss her. "I think that's a doable request."

She pulled back. "I'm not letting you get away this time; you're not leaving me again. I can't protect our children without you."

"I'm not going anywhere, Scully. I've already missed out on so much. There's no way I'm having you out of my sight again."

Scully grinned. "Well, now THAT might be a difficult request."

"You know what I mean. In the eyes of the law, we're married now and I plan to keep it that way Mrs. Holder."

To be continued…stay tuned for the epilogue!


	11. Chapter 11

Epilogue

A month later, Mulder and Scully had finally settled into their new home and lives. They had decided she would work part time as a doctor when the baby was at least six months old and Mulder had accepted a job offer as a researcher for abnormal phenomenon, but he agreed he was going to stay home with Scully and the baby for at least six weeks. He didn't want to miss out on any more than he had to. He wanted to be there for this baby's birth.

Scully was already a week past her due date and she was cleaning everything like crazy, aside from his protests. He warned her not to overdo it. In reality, she was supposed to be on bed rest, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. Scully on bed rest? Are you kidding? He was startled out of his thoughts by a spilling noise, followed by a gasp.

Adrenaline pumping, Mulder jumped up and rushed to where Scully stood in the kitchen. "Scully, what happened?" he panicked.

She stood, braced against the countertop clutching her belly. "My water broke."

He looked at the puddle on the floor and the sundress that she was wearing, dripping wet. "Should we get to the hospital now?" he glanced at her bags by the door.

"Well, I have about 24 hours at most until the baby is born, but we should probably go, just in case. Let me get some fresh clothes on first."

Mulder nodded and put the over night bag into the car. He then picked up William and then helped Scully out to the car. He put William into the car seat and then helped Scully. "I'm sorry, I wish there was two of me at the moment," he teased.

Scully laughed. "I'm sorry... I know it's a handful right now."

A few minutes later, they were pulling into the hospital parking lot and he stopped at the door. He hurried around and at that point, a nurse rushed out with a wheel chair. He looked at her. "Thanks," he said helping Scully out and into the chair. "I will be right there. I need to park the car and get William." He kissed her.

Scully nodded and watched as the nurse wheeled her into the hospital.

Mulder hurried and found a parking spot. "Are you ready to have a little brother or sister William?" He asked as he turned the car off and pulled William out.

William smiled at his dad.

"I know... just remember... we love you both ok? The baby will just need a little more attention right now." He kissed his head. Just then, his phone rang. He pulled out his phone. "Hello," he said, trying to get out of answering the phone as Mulder, it wasn't his name anymore, legally.

Monica smiled, glad she reached them. "Hey there stranger."

Mulder recognized the voice. "Hey yourself."

"So, I come all this way and no one is home? What's up?"

"WHAT! Really? You're here?" He smiled. This couldn't have been better planned at all.

"Yeah, thought I'd surprise the two of you for the long weekend."

"Well, in that case, get your ass over to the hospital on Hud Street and help me with William as Kat..." he paused. He didn't like calling Scully Katherine so he's called her Kat when around others or on the phone. It made him smile, she always purred when he touched her, it was kind of fitting. "Well, she's in labor."

"OH my god! I'll be right there," she smiled and got back into her car.

"Well, how's that for timing buddy? Aunt Monica will be right here," he said and hurried into the hospital and was then directed to Scully's room.

Scully was lying on the bed already in a gown and hooked up to everything but the kitchen sink he thought. "Hey there beautiful," he said as he kissed her.

She gave him a small smile but returned the kiss. "William can't be in the room when I have the baby," she said as she rubbed her belly.

"I know honey... I have it covered," he smiled.

She looked at him and as she did, her eye brow lifted some. "What do you mean?"

"Monica called. She's in town. Wanted to surprise us with a visit, but we weren't home when she got there. I just talked to her on the phone and she'll be here in just a few minutes."

Scully perked up. She had just started having mild contractions, but they were still apart by a good amount. Although, she had a feeling the baby would be coming much faster than William since this was her second birth. "What? Really? Well, talk about good timing; she really does have a sixth sense-OW!" She clenched her belly. "She'd better get her ass over here quick, because something's telling me this baby won't wait!"

Mulder swallowed, startled. He'd missed this with William, but he hated seeing her in pain. "She's on her way right now."

Monica couldn't believe her timing. She smiled as she drove to the hospital. It didn't take to long before Monica arrived. Parking her car, she hurried in. She looked around and didn't see Mulder anywhere. She gave him a call on his cell phone.

Mulder sighed at seeing Scully in pain. He stepped forward and rubbed her arms and back some, hoping that it would pass quickly. It was then his phone rang. "Hello," he said into it as he kept his one hand running over Scully's back.

"I'm herem but I don't know where you are," Monica said to him.

"Ok, I'll be right out," he said and hung up the phone.

"Monica's here. Did you want to see her before she takes William?"

Scully took a breath as the contraction subsided. "Yeah. It's been months!" She smiled.

Mulder nodded and headed out to the waiting room and saw Monica right away.

Monica walked towards Mulder once she saw him. "How's she doing?"

"In pain. She'd like to see you before you take William," he said as he led the way to Scully's room. Mulder opened the door and let Monica walk in before him.

A few years back, Scully would have been embarrassed to have anyone see her in this state. She bet she looked awful with her hair messed up and sweating like crazy. Monica had delivered William, so she wasn't the least bit concerned. "Oh my god, Monica. I can't believe you're here," she moved to give her a quick hug.

"It's great to see you, Dana, and I know you won't believe me when I say this, but you still look amazing!"

Scully remembered her saying something similar when she was pregnant with William. Something about this woman was not going to change.

"You know I'm not going to agree, but thanks."

"I also have someone here who'd like to see you, Dana," and with that, Monica opened the door and in came Maggie Scully.

Dana's mouth dropped in shock. "MOM!" she said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Mulder was also shocked and smiled as he watched them.

Maggie walked over to her daughter. "Dana... this was perfect timing. How are you doing sweetie," she asked as she hugged her and pushed her hair away from her face.

"I'm in labor mom... how am I supposed to be," she said to her as she held her mothers hand.

Mulder stepped over to Monica. "Thank you for this... I can't believe I didn't even see her in the waiting room," he laughed.

Monica smiled. "I'm good at what I do," she said with a laugh. "She was standing a few feet away from me. We wanted to surprise you both."

"It worked." He gave Monica a hug. "Any other surprises?" he asked more or less in a teasing manor.

Monica smiled. "I'm pregnant."

Scully was so startled, she almost forgot about her contractions.

"Wow, that's great, Monica. Guess I don't have to guess who the lucky guy is, right?" she teased.

Monica laughed. "Yeah, it's probably not rocket science."

"Well, know you know what you have to look forward to," she said through clenched teeth as another contraction it.

A doctor came in between them to check on Scully. It looked like the baby was probably going to come fast than usual.

Monica smiled. "Yeah, and if you remember right... I did deliver William... I know ALL about it... yet I'm VERY excited about this baby." She smiled as she rested her hand on her belly. When the doctor came in she moved over and picked up William. "Hi buddy."

"Ohnca," he said to her with a wide smile.

Maggie kept a hold of her hand as she doctor checked Dana.

"It's not going to be much longer, Mrs. Holder. You're 8 centimeters," the doctor told her.

Mulder was shocked. This was going fast. Even he didn't know how long it normally lasts.

Monica looked over at him. "I'll be in the waiting room with William. Good luck," She said to Scully.

Maggie looked over at Monica and then to Mulder and her daughter. "I'll be with Monica sweetie. I'll see you soon." She gave her another hug and then kissed her forehead.

Scully lay back. She was glad she was able to at least have Monica and her mother be here for her after the birth. Two babies in diapers to manage were going to be tough, especially when she and Mulder had to go back to work.

"I can't believe Monica knew, this was perfect timing," she whispered to Mulder.

Mulder nodded. "So what are you hoping for, another boy or a girl?"

"I don't know, I was blessed with William and now another miracle, so as long as it's healthy, it doesn't matter. Although a little sister for William would be nice. I can't help but think it's a girl."

Mulder nodded. "I really wish you didn't keep the baby a surprise. I really wanted to know this time!"

Scully laughed. "I know, but I gotta keep you guessing."

"That's not nice."

She laughed and clutched his hand.

It wasn't long before the doctor told her she was ready to push. The baby would be out in just a few minutes.

Maggie followed Monica out to the waiting rooms. She got there she looked over at Monica. "Mind if I hold him?"

Monica smiled. "Of course not," she said handing William over.

"Hi sweetie... grandma's missed you and you mommy and daddy so much," she said kissing and hugging him.

Meanwhile, back in the room Mulder moved to stand next to Scully, holding her hand and watching as she doctors put her feet up into he sturps and moving down on the bed some. "It's okay honey... I'm here now.. and no matter what... We'll love both our kids... if it's a boy or girl," he kissed her and smiled. He didn't really care what it was as long as the baby was healthy.

Scully moved down some like the doctor asked her too. It was so different this time around and hearing a male voice tell her to push. She was used to Monica. Maybe next time she will ask her to deliver the next one IF she got pregnant again. This just feels strange even with her being a doctor herself.

The doctor and nurses where all standing around and ready for anything. "Ok... next one... I want you to push. Ok?" He said looking up at Mrs. Holder.

Scully nodded and grabbed Mulder's hand and then started to feel the contraction hit. She took a deep breath and began to push.

Mulder watched her. "That's it... you're doing great sweetie... I love you."

Scully pushed and then rested after the contraction stopped. She looked at Mulder and smiled. "Love you too."

Scully sighed.

"I can't remember it being this hard with William," her next thought was unspoken, but understood by Mulder

This time she wasn't surrounded by strangers who wanted to take her baby, which took her distraction away from the pain. But she would never want to feel that kind of fear ever again.

Mulder nodded and kissed her hand. "You're doing great, Mrs. Holder. You're almost there."

At the same time, the doctor instructed her to push, hard. As Scully cried out, she could hear small disgruntled cries matching her own.

"Congratulations, Mom and Dad, you have a girl!" he announced.

Scully took a deep breath and fell back against the bed. "Oh my god."

Mulder couldn't help but smile as the doctor asked him to help cut the cord. Despite the bloody bundle, he couldn't feel any more proud.

After Mulder cut the cord he kissed Scully. "We have a beautiful baby girl honey... I love you," he said and kissed her.

Scully smiled and returned the kiss. "I want to see her."

"They are cleaning her up right now," he told her.

A moment later a nurse walked over carrying the baby and looked at them. "Here you go mom and dad. She's 6 pounds 7 ounces and 19 inches long. She's perfect. Any idea of a name? "

Mulder watched as Scully took their daughter from the nurse.

Scully held her close and kissed her little head.

Scully smiled as the baby let out a yawn. "I've been thinking, since you are adamant about no namesakes in your family this time, how about Alethia Grace? Alethia means "truth". She hoped he'd approve. Their children had been a result of their long time search and it would only be appropriate.

Mulder smiled. "Alethia Grace, I love it. It's beautiful, just like her," he touched her downy hair. "Although I have a feeling this one is going to look like me," he eyed the nose.

She laughed. "I was thinking more like the hair. It'll take time to know for sure about her eyes. Most babies are born with blue eyes."

He imagined a brown haired little girl with blue eyes chasing after her brother. "I've always like brunette and blue eyes."

She raised a brow. "Something you're not telling me, Mulder?"

He laughed. "But I like redheads even better."

Scully nodded her head. "Nice save."

Mulder smiled and leaned over her. "I love my family and I wouldn't change a thing."

"Why don't you go let mom and Monica know. I will be ok for right now."

He kissed her. "Will do." he left the room and walked out to the waiting room and, over to them. "Congratulations Grandma, you have a granddaughter," he smiled.

Scully's mother stood up beaming. "My first granddaughter, oh wow, Fox, she's going to be so spoiled!"

Mulder laughed as Monica stood up and congratulated him. "Congratulations, Mulder. I still got another two months to go before we know anything," she patted her belly.

"Guess we all owe each other some congratulations. I wish you and Agent Doggett the best, he really does deserve a second chance at being a father, it's really the best feeling in the world."

Monica smiled. "I know, he is really excited. But back to you, this is a special day for you both. Is Dana up to seeing us? We'd really like to see the baby."

Mulder smiled as he walked over to Maggie. "I'll take William as I'm sure you'd like to hold her when we get to the room. She's tired but she does want you two to see the baby before she rests."

Monica nodded. "We won't stay long."

Mulder looked at her. "Here's a spare key. You two can stay in the extra room. If that's ok. The couch folds out too. Dana may be able to leave tomorrow some time Alethia will be able to go home too once she's able to eat."

Mulder kissed William's head as he led the way back to the room. He knew his daughter would be spoiled. But all babies of the family where. He smiled as he pushed opened the door.

Maggie wanted to rush over and squeeze her and her newest grand baby, but thought against it once she realized how tired her daughter was.

Scully smiled at them as she cooed at the baby. "Oh Dana, she's so beautiful," she reached out to hold her. Scully handed the baby to her mother, glad to have her arms free for a moment.

"Meet Alethia Grace."

Monica looked over Maggie's shoulder. "Wow, she's definitely going to be an eye catcher when she gets older, you'd better watch out," she laughed.

Mulder nodded in agreement. "If she looks like her mother, I may just have to keep her home and away from the boys," he teased. He carried William over to Maggie. "William, this is your sister, Alethia." He said holding him so he could see her.

Scully smiled as she watched her mom with Alethia and Mulder with William. She couldn't be happier. She yawned and was soon asleep.

Mulder saw her face and looked at Maggie. "Think you could take William back to the house with you tonight? I'm going to stay here with Dana."

"We'd love to," Maggie said looking over at Monica.

Monica nodded as she took William from Mulder.

Mulder carefully took Alethia from Maggie. "Once we all get rest, you can spoil her more tomorrow ok?" He smiled as he hugged his mother-in-law.

"You better count on it!" She smiled.

Scully opened her eyes once again when Monica and Maggie left.

She reached and took Mulder's hand. "Despite what's happened and having to leave home, I can honestly say I've never been happier," she looked at their daughter in his arms.

"When I thought I'd lost you again, for good. I never expected to have two miracles and a family six months later. I couldn't ask for anything more. I want you to know I don't expect you to give up your search for the truth. We can find it together, even if we don't work on the X-Files."

Mulder nodded. "Oh there are plenty of ways to search, but I am a father first and a truth seeker second. I never thought I'd have a family again, to be honest."

Scully smiled. "Well, now you do and there's no going back. I'm just worried about who will look after them when we go back to work."

Five months later, they had settled into good routine and living arrangements. Taking care of the kids and spending time together. Mulder had helped John and Monica with a case on the computer. He had figured something out that they overlooked and it broke, solving the case.

Monica was eight months pregnant, looking as if she was going to pop any day, but pregnancy suited her well. Scully often discussed her own pregnancy with her and gave her tips on birthing and breastfeeding. She and John were expecting a little girl and they couldn't have been more thrilled as they planned to get married once the baby was born.

Scully had agreed to go back to work for only a few hours a day to start with. She wasn't looking forward to it. She enjoyed her family time and she knew she'd miss it.

Mulder could tell she liked being home. "You don't have to go back to work, honey. I don't mind getting a job and letting you stay home," he said as he sat on the couch and pulled her over to him and held her close.

"That's not what we decided. I said I'd go back to work after six months," she said as she laid her head on his shoulder. The kids where down for a nap.

"I know, things change. I could work as a teacher anywhere, I'm sure..." he smiled. "Maybe even a security guard or something. But I don't want you to work. I want you happy, and remember I have plenty of money. We don't have to worry about it just yet either," he kissed her head.

She sighed. "I'm happy Mulder... Thank you," she said as she turned her head and kissed him.

He returned the kiss. "I should be thanking you. I have the love of my life," he kissed her and then continued. "Two wonderful healthy kids." he kissed her again. "A new life where we are safe and all the sex we want," he laughed and kissed her. "I love you, Scully."

Scully couldn't help but laugh as she returned each kiss as he spoke. "I love you, too." She smiled and closed her eyes.

With everything they had been through in the last ten years... they were finally happy and in love and at peace, even though the TRUTH was still out there.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed and thank you for sticking with me! I'm glad I was finally able to complete this and feel free to take a look at my other works in progress. I write a lot of about season 8, 9 and post series. Also, a big thanks to Billie for helping me complete this. I initially started this in 2010 and finally finished!


End file.
